Love can change an Original
by Greenapple284
Summary: Klaus came back in his body but he won't talk to anybody, not even to his siblings. Rebekah, then, goes to fetch a certain blonde who she thinks is the cause and could be the solution of her brother's porblems.Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN :**** First of all, a big thanks to ****LaLaALa521****, ****SweetyK****, ****DGfleetfox****, ****iloverandyortonwwefan23****, ****KlarolineHeartsx3**** and ****fangler**** for their reviews, it made my day ^^, and also thanks for the favorite or things like that. Once again it's a Caroline one-shot, that I could continue or not, as you wish ;). Once again, I am French, so excuse my mistakes lol. I would be extremely happy (and I'm not exaggerating) if you would be kind enough to give me your opinion about the fic. Thanks a lot and enjoy your reading :D.**

Rebekah had search for a way to bring Klaus back in his body for months. She had gone to every witches and warlocks, she had searched helped from their others siblings, she would have done anything for her big brother. He wasn't really demonstrative, that was a sure thing, but deep down, the blonde new that Nik loved her dearly. They always had a special bond, back in time, when they were children. Rebekah was always there to comfort him whenever something turned bad in his life (which happened quite often, sadly, mainly because of Mikeal, his excuse of a step-father and Esther, who was not moving a finger to protect him). Sure, Finn, Elijah and Kol loved him too, but they were not really showing it, being boys and all.

Yes, Rebekah had tried everything that was possible… And, fortunately, she had succeeded in bringing him back. Though, his reaction hadn't been what she had expected of him… She thought he was going to seek revenge, she thought he would be in a state of pure fury, but instead, he was moping in their giant garden with his sketchpad in hand, ever since. He refused to talk to anyone, he hadn't uttered a word, he did not even kill a single human, nor did he drink any blood! His sister was starting to worry about him. But then again, was there a time when she wasn't worried about anyone in this crazy family of hers. The work of being the only girl among the Original was quite a hard one! She was always the one caring for their safety, even if she was all snarky and sarcastic, she was protecting them the best she could.

Nik's behavior was extremely strange those past days. I mean, usually, each time someone betrayed him or tried something against him, he just snapped and killed someone. Or he would set fire to some place, or smashed furniture into pieces… But not this time, this time he was just not doing anything. Once again, Rebekah tried everything to snap him out of his torpor, his still wouldn't move though. Anyway, his dear sister, even if she would not admit it aloud, knew where the problem was coming from (or more like WHO it was coming from). Two words: Caroline Forbes. Never had she seen him so upset about a girl, not even with that Tatia that he and his brother were fighting over. But the feelings he had toward Caroline seemed to be more than real, maybe she was the one, maybe Nik really was in love with this baby vampire. So, Bekah did the only thing that could make his brother fully alive again: she went to Caroline's home to talk to her.

Don't get the gesture wrong, she seriously despised the girl and she had to muster a lot of courage to do it… But, this was definitely the proof of the love she had for Niklaus. Sure, she would have preferred to have him all for herself, but when you love someone you can't be selfish: if Caroline was what would make him whole, then she would help him to get the girl.

Now, there she was, in front of the blonde's house, who was at least surprised to see the Original on her door-step.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet a guest, baby"

"Shut up, what is it that you want?"

"I came to talk to you, so, will you go with me or do you want me to come in?"

When Caroline came out with a roll of her eyes, Rebekah let out: "That's what I thought…"

The two women walked down the street until they arrived in front of a bench, Bekah told Caroline that it would be best if she sat down so Caroline obliged. Then Bekah told her about Nik and what state he was in. She also said that she was seeing trough the blonde's act and that she knew Caroline was feeling even the littlest thing for his brother. At last, she told her to think about what she had just said, and that she was welcome to the Original's home, if she ever wanted to see Nik. With that, she left without a goodbye, nor a look for her interlocutor.

What's wrong with her, Caroline thought. Seriously, the bitch had some nerve; you could definitely see whom she was the sister of! Was she kidding out there? Having feelings for Klaus out of all people? No way in hell. Now, that was not all that truthful, if Caroline was so angry about her meeting with his sister, it certainly had something to do with her not being that wrong about the blonde.

If she thought about it, she would be able to see that her sadness didn't completely come from Tyler's death. After all, their relationship was not doing very well to begin with. Plus, she had that tiny feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach for having a party to celebrate Klaus's death, when in fact she was not too happy about it (not too happy , not to say totally devastated, there was only a little part of her feelings for the big bad that Care was ready to accept). And, truth to be told, her anger came from the fact that Klaus had dared kissing her when he was in her boyfriend's body. She wasn't furious because she hated the fact that she kissed him, but more because she hadn't hated that fact as much as she would have wanted to… That night, she came to the realization that she could be feeling a tiny bit for the hybrid that had been brought back from his death like state.

This realization surely infuriated her, but she accepted it nonetheless. What could she do else, anyway? So, she decided to pay the hybrid a little visit right then… which meant, at a quarter to three in the morning… She needed to talk to him.

She already knew that it was not him who would open the door of the mansion, because of what she had been told by his sister. That was not her either that welcomed her in their house but Kol. The younger of the original (who was older that all the other people walking on Earth) couldn't help but throw some jokes at her ("the girl with whom his brother was so smitten by).She guessed that some people never grow up, but, mind you, she didn't care at that moment. So, she stood her ground and asked for his brother. Kol mentioned the garden to her and she nearly ran then (because she wanted to see Klaus but also because Kol was getting on her nerve already, he was annoying like that…) She did not even ask why the younger Original was awake at that hour or why Klaus was hanging out in the garden in the middle of the night. Anyway, those were certainly not the strangest traits they had, for sure…

When she arrived in the garden, she started at the sight of the man before her. Here he was: his sketchpad in front of him, with a drawing of Caroline on its page. But that wasn't what shocked her, what did though was that she had never seen Klaus looking so dejected and exhausted. His vulnerability was exposed to the world like never before as if all the bad things that happened to him in his long life had caught up to him (and believe me, there had been a hell of a lot). At this precise moment, Caroline's heart ached for him as she caught a glimpse of the poor young man that Klaus was a thousand years ago. She was touched and tears were forming in her eyes, she was feeling all the rejections in Klaus's life (she was actually a part of it) but she was decided to change that: she contributed to break his heart; she would be the one to pick up the pieces.

So, with that in mind, she approached him slowly, afraid that he would snap at her or something (but, from the look of it, he would not do that anytime soon). She called out to him, but she got no response or whatever. He did not even look up to her when he heard his name (if he had heard it).

Oh, in fact, he heard pretty well, but ignored her all the same. He was planning on continuing that activity, but she did not seem okay with letting him. He was annoyed to say the least, annoyed that a baby vampire had made him feel something after several centuries of not caring about anything but him and his evil schemes. Anyway, how could he resist her? She was so beautiful and special and she was just taking his breath away to be honest. He was weak, as if he had turn into a lovesick teenager. That was even more infuriating and an inner battle had taken place in his wicked mind. A part of him did not want to acknowledge her presence in order for her to go away and leave him wallow in his self-pity. Another part of him wanted her to stay, so damn much that it hurts. He wanted to hold her fragile frame in his strong arms; he wanted to kiss her, to tell her he loved her. But what would the purpose be? She would certainly reject him like she did it so many times before. Old habits die hard, and he knew something about it, being one thousand years and all…

So he set up his mind on not saying anything to the beautiful blonde that wouldn't leave his side. She was quite okay with at first, but, stubborn as she was, she stayed just where she stood. To tease him even more, she took a chair and sat in front of him. Could she probably be more insistent? (And that thought came from Klaus, just for you to have an idea of her persistence level…).

They had been there together unmoving, not saying a word, for anybody knows how long. Klaus's siblings were starting to find the time long but did not dare to interfere: for what they knew, he had not killed the girl (as if they believed he could… How funny…). Caroline decided to take her actions into a whole new level and she took his hand in hers. At the gesture, Klaus's head shot up with genuine surprise etched upon his handsome features.

And it all became too much for him to bear, all the things he supported without a flinch came back rushing on him and he broke down, just like that. Understand the guy, he had not cried since he became a vampire, and that was a very long time ago, it just took a bit of caring from the girl he was in love with for his walls to crumble. At first, a single tear made its way down his cheek; and he turned his head to the side to hide from the blonde. It was too late: she had seen it all. So, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she took his face in her hands and wiped his lonely tear with her thumb. Then, she kissed his cheek and took him in his arms. And, with his head on Caroline's shoulder, Klaus let his tears flow. He hated to be this vulnerable, but everyone needed a break once in a while. Nobody had ever kept it together as long as he did, with all the shit he'd been through. Caroline, on the other hand, loved his human side, but she felt so overwhelmed with his emotional mess. She felt her own tears beginning to blur her vision.

And they cried together for god knows how long. Neither of them had said anything since Caroline's tentative to make him talk to her, but they weren't in need for words, they understood each other perfectly fine. Here, with Klaus's tears stained cheek on hers and with her hand lost in his dark blond curls, she felt like she had found the place where she truly belonged. Klaus's arms would feel like home to her from now on, even if she wasn't ready to admit it (yet). It would come with time, sure there would still be many issues to be dealt with, and there would be obstacles to live through. Something was sure: they could do it together. Because, they didn't know it at the time but they were made for each other. This was why they had met when they should never had have (with a millennium separating their birth date), this was why they were getting on with each other when they should be enemies, and this was why love had replaced hate. This was it, this was destiny: they were soul mates (there would be no more hatred, no more hybrid nor vampire, no Original nor baby blond, just pure love). They just had to come to that realization.

Love can find you when you expect it the least, and between Klaus and Caroline, you can believe me, love was sure to ensue.

**AN:**** So, please tell me; did my English suck up there? And, grammar put aside, did you like the story? Feel free to review (I would be delighted xD). Thank you for your reading anyway :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** thanks ****to fefe95****, ****Darkness-Princess-Kit****, ****vampirefan14****, ****vampirebarbieprincess****, ****KahlanDarcy**** and ****BiancaR**** for your kind reviews. And also to all the people who put my story in their alert or favorite list. You're amazing guys, I have been in a super mood all day thanks to you ^^. As you can see, I decided to make that fic a multi-chapter as many of you asked me to. I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter as much as the first. Enjoy your reading .**

It was half past six in the morning when Caroline told Klaus that they should go to bed and get some sleep. A girl needs her beauty sleep, she had joked. So, they were now heading to the mansion when all of Klaus's siblings had finally retired to their room, Rebekah was the last of them to go, of course. Caroline was going to enter the house when she was stopped by Klaus's hand on her arm. She then turned around with an interrogative stare in his direction.

"Thank you Caroline." He did not need to tell her why he was thanking her and she did not ask him. They both knew that he was thanking her because she had been there for him, comforting him. So she just answered with a smile: "You're welcome Klaus". When they were in the hall, Caroline started to walk in the front door's direction. She bid Klaus goodbye and paused for a few seconds, just looking into his shining eyes, which were red from crying. She went to open the door, but the few seconds had been enough for Klaus to make up his mind and he just asked bluntly:

"You should stay here you know". And he suddenly thought that he had to find a good reason, even if Caroline did not really care if there was one or not. He continued: "Because it's late and you're probably tired, maybe you shouldn't drive…" He knew pretty well that his excuse was lame, with her being a vampire, but neither of them seemed to pay attention.

So, they silently came up the stairs, not to wake up any of the inhabitants of the Mikaelson's mansion. Caroline followed Klaus into his room and was glad that all the guest rooms had now a new purpose because she would not want to sleep in any other room than his. And, surely, Klaus also needed the company, from what she had seen today.

"I think you would be more comfortable in that love" he said, giving her one of his tee-shirt. She noticed that his little nicknames did not bother her as much as they did. If she was being honest, she would even say that she started to like them, they made her feel special.

"Thank you" she answered with a smile.

"My pleasure love, you can use the bathroom" He informed her quietly, his voice still broken by the emotion.

With that, she entered his en suit bathroom and got off her clothes. She threw his t-shirt on and couldn't help but breathe the scent of it: it smelt just like him. She could not believe how whipped she was; she hated him less than a week ago! But, a lot had changed in this short lapse of time. Tyler had died, HE had died, and he had come back to life and cried on her shoulder for hours. And she had realized what she was still unsure about: there was humanity left in him. And, that humanity was so messed up that she understood why he had become the insensible hybrid he was today. Of course, she had not forgiven him for all of what he had done, but she would try and be more understanding with him: she would allow herself to give him a chance.

When she came back in his room, Nik couldn't stop himself and just stared at her. She was so beautiful and he found her so attractive in his shirt, the blonde was seriously messing with the poor boy's mind. He took an unnecessary breath to calm down and not jump on her. Caroline watched him the whole time with a smile on her face but she did not say anything about it. She guessed that she should give the Original a break; he'd had enough for one night.

She went to his bed and just lie down on it. It was so fluffy and big and it had soft Egyptian cotton sheets, he surely knew how to live she told herself. He came near his bed too, and she started to ask herself what the hell he was doing when he took the pillow next to hers and put it on the floor. So, she just called out:

"Klaus…?"

"Yes sweetheart?" He answered innocently, as if what he was doing was not the least of strange.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am doing my bed, why? Did you want the pillow? Because I can go and find another one."

That guy wouldn't stop to surprise her. The reckless killer that did not seem to have any feeling or whatsoever was just proposing her to give her another pillow because he took one to sleep on the floor. She was certainly going to wake up from her dream anytime soon and find herself really stupid for having dreamt something so stupidly impossible.

"Caroline…?" Asked Klaus, worried, misunderstanding her shocked silence.

"I don't care about the frigging pillow Klaus; it's just that you won't sleep on the floor. It's stupid; we're in your room!"

That was his turn to be shocked if you looked at his face: "Alright love but, I thought you wouldn't want me to sleep in the same bed as you so…"

Seriously, what was with him and being cute, it was just freaking out of character. Or in fact, it was out of character for the Klaus she knew, but there was more to him, it seemed.

"Come here silly." She told him with a chuckle. "Okay okay, I'm coming sweetheart." He answered with eyes as big as saucers.

He shyly placed himself next to her on the bed, unmoving and avoiding contact. Man, he didn't want to push his luck. Caroline, on the other hand, did not seem to have the same opinion and she put her head on his chest and snuggled nearer. So, to hell with his resolution, he gently put his arm around her light frame and rested his hand on her waist. Having her so close to him was unfair: hybrid or not, he was still a man! But, he mustered all of his safe-control and decided to speak to break the tension: "I just wanted to apologize that I didn't tell you that I was in Tyler's body." His vulnerability shown herself again and with this, Caroline tightened her grip on him. "And I'm so sorry for all of what I've done to you or to the people you love". She could not believe he had apologized, Klaus. Had. Apologized! Oh god… I mean she never thought she'd see the day. Sensing that it was hard for him to do so, she just said "I know" and hugged him even more. After a few minutes of soothing silence, Klaus said:

"Goodnight Caroline."

And, spontaneously, she answered: "Goodnight Nik."

With that simple word, the hybrid's heart swelled with happiness. Anyone, his siblings put aside, had called him that. In fact, if Caroline had called him by his other nickname is because for her, Klaus was the enemy's name. And the man that she'd seen that night was far from the monster that was Klaus, so she decided that his human side would be Nik from now on.

The blonde girl fall asleep cuddled up with the hybrid and with a smile on her angelic face. Niklaus found sleep far later after he'd watched the blonde for hours (he could not get enough of her). He was overtaken by sleep thinking that it was the first time he was falling innocently asleep next to a woman who wasn't his sister. He must really love her; there was not anymore doubt about the fact.

It was past midday when Caroline woke up and she found the other side of the bed empty. A frown came upon her face and she called out for him. She was reassured when she saw his strong frame at the bathroom door. Her eyes got lost on his gorgeous bare chest, on which were falling drops of water from his damped hair. He was extremely sexy and Caroline turned her blushing face, embarrassed.

Klaus saw the blonde gawking at him, but did not dare to make a remark. He just smiled his breathtaking smile at her and that made her blushed even more, damn. He then told her:

"You can take a shower if you liked, there are some towels next to the bathtub"

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll go and make you something to eat." He said when he heard her stomach growl and she laughed her bubbly laugh. It brought a smile to his lips, she made him smile more in a day that he smiled since he became a vampire. She was magic like that.

He got down and found the kitchen full of his siblings. He did not even have the time to say a word before his sister came crashing in his arms, throwing herself at him. "I'm so relieved you're okay"

"Thank you Bek, I know I had not been really grateful but I'm glad for what you did…" He said holding her tight.

"I missed you so much". Oh how he had missed her too.

"Now, you'll drink some blood immediately!" She instructed.

"Yes mom" He joked.

She glared at him and nearly threw a blood bag in his face. He caught it and started drinking. He greeted his brothers that were sitting around the table. They weren't as demonstrative as their sister but Finn patted his back, Elijah told him he was glad to see he was better and Kol just threw some stupid jokes to show his affection, as usual.

He started to cook something for Caroline when she got down the stairs. All of his siblings stared at her in utter shock, Elijah even spit the water he was drinking and, for the first time in years, Kol was speechless. They knew that their brother had stayed with the girl in the garden for a very long time, but they would never have thought she would have stayed the night.

The blonde didn't pay attention and just said hi, as if everything was normal. Nik finished his cooking and she ate with a smile. Then, she looked at her phone and, like she thought it would be, her mother had called her several times and had let worried texts. So she send a text back, writing she stayed at Bonnie's for the night and that she would also spend the day with her. She couldn't really say the truth now, could she?

When she was finished, Klaus asked: "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"No, what have you got in mind?" she asked curious.

"We could go for a walk; I know some nice places near the falls." He said with a seductive smile. Caroline could not deny that offer and anyway, she did not want to.

"That would be great".

They stayed and prepared what they would need for the day, and half an hour later they were leaving:

Suddenly, Caroline's phone rang and she answered, realizing it was Bonnie.

"Hey, what's up Bon?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Strangely, I just ran into your mother and she asked me if we had a good night, I just nodded not understanding a word because I thought that you certainly needed the cover. So now, you'll be a nice friend and explain why the hell you said to your mother that you were spending the night at my place?"

Oops… She was stuck.

**AN:**** So, what did you think about that chapter? I hope I'll have plenty of reviews ^^. And I may not be able to post every day because of high school, but I'll have some time because it's nearly the end of the school year for those who don't pass the baccalaureate. And I'm in this category because it's my first year. Hey hey, I finished my rambling ;).**

**See you soon guys :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hey guys, just a huge thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews, I'm touched =). They helped me to get up this morning to go to my 8 o'clock math's lesson. Thank for the alerts and favorites too. You rock! And continue to review pretty please, because I'll not have a great week (tests, boring lessons; other tests and plenty more of boredom lol). If you think things were a bit rushed between them I would just say that everyone need love and cheesiness sometimes (and the scenarists are good enough [too good] to make us wait for love stories, when they come that is, so I'll let it to them) :D.**

**Enjoy, dear readers **

After a heavy silence, during which Caroline made up her mind, she said:

"Listen Bon… Can I come and talk to you?"

"Yes; and I hope you have an excuse, and a pretty good one!" And with that, the line went dead.

Then, Caroline looked up at Klaus, who was hardly succeeding in hiding his disappointment, with an apologetic look on her face. She would have liked to pass the day with him, to get to know him and give the chance he had been asking for so long but it would have to wait till later.

"Sorry, but I have to go… And believe me, that one will be pretty hard to get through" She said, her face wrinkling anxiously.

"I understand love; don't worry about that, will you be back for dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, or I hope, because if I'm still at Bonnie's by then it'll certainly mean that it didn't go all too smooth."

"I'm sure it'll be alright Caroline, she's your friend, she'll understand. Plus, it's not as if we had jumped on each other, you just stayed the night." He reassured her. She was definitely starting to like this gentle side he was showing around her. The problem is that he was like that only around her, that's why her friends hated his guts (just like she did not so long ago, she reminded herself).

"Okay, I'll see you later." She hesitated to add something like: 'try not to kill anyone' but she wasn't sure his freshly recovered calm would support that. So, she just left with a wave of her hand.

Klaus remind in the street for a few minutes, just watching her go with a stupid grin that would not leave his lips anytime soon. Sure, he knew that he would not have her to love him immediately, but the fact that she let him try to win her over was simplifying things (so damn much!). Then, he contemplated going back home because, obviously, standing in the middle of the street with no visible purpose might be considered as strange by most of people.

When he was back in his room, he asked himself what he should to in order to wait for the blonde's return. It then came to his mind that he had not taken care of his hybrid's business since he came back. He decided to pay Elena Gilbert a little visit, to refill his doppelgänger's blood supply. Certainly, it occurred to him that Caroline would not approve one bit about that idea, but he couldn't became nice all of a sudden. What would people think of him? He wouldn't be feared anymore, and he wouldn't have any more walls to hide his emotions from the world. In fact, he didn't come yet to the realization that this was the only reason why he was continuing his evil scheme. It was true that he did not need those hybrids now; they were there in first place to keep him from being completely alone. But now he had his siblings back, and he hoped he'd have Caroline too, one day. Though, his reputation was his disguise, the villain's role was the only one he'd performed in a millennium and this kind of act was not such an easy thing to erase, for it had become almost automatic. He never really knew how to be different from evil. Oh sure, he knew how to be when he was human, but see how well it turned out…

Well, all of that was to say that he went to the grill, thinking he would probably find the doppelgänger there (at this hour of the day). He was going to open the door of the bar when he heard moans of pain coming from an alley behind it. Intrigued, he went to where the noises were coming from and he was absolutely shocked to see Elena Gilbert, with red veiny eyes, her elongated fangs in a young boy's neck. His initial shock was quickly replaced by pure rage. He barely had the time to flee before he did something he would have regretted. Certainly, he would have had no remorse taking the damn girl's heart out of her chest, but that was before Caroline. He knew that him being a messed up killer (as hard as it was for the blonde to accept) was far different from him killing her best friend (vampire or not).

When he arrived home, he slammed the front door shut with such force that Rebekah, who was doing her make-up in the bathroom, started and smudged her lipstick across her cheek. She wanted to scream at him for doing so but thought better of it when she heard him get to his room and start to smash things down.

Niklaus was blinded by rage and he was doing the first thing he could think of to ease his temper. And that consisted in destroying half of his room. He was more than angry to have been played by the stupid doppelgänger and her love-fool boyfriends. His jaw was clenched, his hands were in fists and he closed his eyes in a fail attempt to calm down. The next thing he knew, he was emptying blood bags after blood bags. Usually, he would have gone for fresh blood, but he absolutely did not want to set a foot outside, not near ready to risk to come across the Gilbert girl. He had resisted in killing her once, but there wasn't so much his patience could take. So he just stayed in his half-destroyed room, emptying a bottle of scotch, being short of blood bags.

Caroline arrived at Bonnie's a few minutes or so after she'd left Klaus, using her vampire speed to get it done with fast: the sooner it would be the better. So, not losing a second, she rang the doorbell and waited for the witch to open the door. When she did so, Caroline noticed the frown wrinkling her forehead; but after all, it was quite hard for it to go unnoticed. Uh oh, this was not good (as in bad, really bad).

"I promise I'll explain it all to you but you'll have to promise me something in return." Caroline said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Her friend asked, with a look that was saying "you're not really in the position to make me do anything Caroline Forbes" (She was imagining that Bonnie would say that because she always used her full name when she was angry).

"Promise me you'll not judge me», demanded Caroline, who seemed to believe her own request improbable.

Her looked changed into one of "it's not going to happen, try something else."

"Oh come on Bon, it's not all that terrible for sure. Nobody's dead, from what I know." Caroline was pleading at that point, but she did not really care.

"Alright, come in, you've got some chance to be my best friend". Bonnie opened the door wilder to let Caroline in. The blonde passed the door with an exaggeratingly huge grateful smile on her face.

Once they were inside, Caroline told bluntly: "I spent the night at the Mikaelson's". She did not mention Klaus because nobody knew he was alive yet (or so she thought) and she was planning on profiting to not have her friends trying to kill him just yet.

"Oh…"was all Bonnie said, suddenly looking away, was it with guilt? Caroline couldn't tell but it looked a lot like it.

"You don't seem that surprised about it" said Caroline suspiciously. It should have seemed strange to the witch, after all. Caroline hated Rebekah's guts, she had never met Finn, she was finding Kol annoying and Elijah made her slightly uncomfortable. And all of those facts were known by Bonnie, so her lack of response was unsettling, to say the least.

Bonnie then decided to stop her charade and to talk honestly: "You went there to see Klaus I suppose…"

"Wow, how would you know that?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded.

"I brought him back in his body" She answered calmly. Now, Caroline was truly bewildered.

"Why the well would you do such a thing?" She nearly yelled. Don't get that wrong, she was glad that Klaus was back, she just did not understand why Bonnie would have felt the same about the enemy.

"Because her sister promised me that she would keep him far from Elena and that they would leave town. And, that ended up not having any use in the end, considering that Elena is now a vampire." She explained.

Caroline was skeptical about that little story of hers. So she asked "and you agreed just like that, because of a promise made by the original bitch herself?"

Silence, the ticking of the clock, silence, and the wind was blowing hard today, still silence. And then: Bonnie cracked under Caroline's investigating stare.

"Okay, alright I admit: it was not the only reason. I did it because someone that became important for me asked me to." When she saw her friend's shocked expression, she added: "And I'm not ready to tell you who that someone is just yet."

Oh god, Bonnie and one of Klaus's brothers had something going on. It couldn't have been anyone else because they were the only one susceptible to want him back. But she had to make a deal with Bonnie, she would find out later.

"I'll propose you a deal." Bonnie's told her to go on, so she did that: "I'll not ask you who that someone is, if and only if, you don't tell anyone about me… bonding with Klaus".

"Deal" She accepted like that, no negotiation, nothing. Bonnie wasn't done surprising her today. The Mikaelson (which one he was) was really important to her so… What was it with them and working their way to a girl's heart. Anyway, she had no time to work on that question so she bid Bonnie goodbye and went to the Mikaelson's mansion hurriedly.

At first, when Nik had come fuming in the house, Rebekah thought it had to do with a certain blonde. But, when she saw the exact same blonde climbing up the stairs to their door, seeming her usual bubbly and happy self, she understood that it had more to do with Nik discovering his precious doppelgänger was now a vampire. Now, that meant no good. She let Caroline entered nonetheless because, surely, if someone was capable to fix her brother: it was her. Maybe she should have told her in what state she would find him through… No, she would see for herself anyway (yeah, she still did not like the girl, mostly because she was monopolizing all her brother's attention).

Caroline arrived upstairs and was, once again shocked (she couldn't even remember how many time she'd pass through that emotion in a two days' time). And to tell she was shocked would have been a euphemism. She saw Nik, the same person she left two hours ago perfectly fine, now with an empty scotch bottle at his feet and blood on his shirt. And don't even get her starting on the state the room was in…

When he heard her stepped into his room, Nik felt ashamed at his outburst. Hell, he had never been good at keeping his calm. So, he lowered his head and glued his gaze to the floor, not wanting to see deception or pity in her beautiful blue eyes. It would be the final blow for sure.

He was surprised when he heard her crystal voice calling for him in a gentle tone. Whatever, he did not want her to see him like this, afraid it would ruin the little progress they made. And also afraid he would harm her; he knew he wasn't safe to be around while being that mad. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her, pretty ironic for a killer who was infamous for not caring about anyone. But love had obviously softened him (too bad it was just working when it was about Caroline).

He just asked her in a barely controlled voice: "You should leave Caroline" (and she knew he only used her first name when he was serious.) He sounded so upset, it saddened her. He hated that she was seeing him that vulnerable again so he told her to go away, in a more commanding tone. Caroline only approached further through (she wasn't kidding when she talked about giving him a chance). The last time he demanded her leaving, it sounded more like a plea and Caroline's heart ached at the sound of his voice. So, she gently knelt down next to him… he still wouldn't look at her, his gaze still fixed on the floor.

She decided to change that and took his face in her hand to make him look at her. He was still avoiding her yes but he wasn't looking down anymore. When she starting to speak, it made him look into her eyes and it made him feel even guiltier when he saw the care they held in their blue depth.

"Why do you want me to leave so much?" It nearly was a rhetorical question for her knowing he wouldn't answer it. "You're allowed to be vulnerable you know, you don't have to hide from me, humanity isn't a disease nor it is a weakness Nik; don't forget that." He nodded with a sad look and with that she hugged him. Damn, the girl had hugged him more in two days that he'd been hugged in all his existence. At the beginning, Nik's arms stayed limply at his side (he wasn't really used to hug people after all). Then, he recovered and wrapped his arms around Caroline's slim waist. They hold on to each other for dear life, and Caroline pulled away after a long time to ask:

"It's about Elena, isn't it?" She had it all figured out, as usual, she could read through him like an open book. He hated it, but at the same time: he felt relieved to have someone to talk to after all this time.

He just nodded and they sat down on his bed (which had been damaged by his loss of temper, but he was still in one piece, at least).

"Now, tell me about it." She demanded.

Sure, the boy was a mess. But, she was sure she could fix him. They could sort out the several issues that stayed in the way. Sure, considering the number of them, that would take some time. Time? They couldn't ask for more: vampires had eternity.

**AN: So here it is, and for Bonnie's love affair I have my little idea but if you have a preference for the one who'll have the honor to be her boyfriend in my story just tell me. Oh and I don't think Elena is a stupid doppelgänger, it's just Klaus's opinion, lol. **

**See you soon,**

**Claire**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** Hey hey, dear readers. First of all, a big thanks to ****KahlanDarcy**** and ****Camiily**** for their reviews and I would just like you to know that I'm really happy you like the story. Though, I'm sad that I did not get any more reviews, but I hope you'll make it up and review my forth chapter (pretty please ^^). And thanks for the alerts and favorites ;).**

**Enjoy your reading.**

They were sitting on Klaus's bed and he told Caroline about the way he learnt her dear Elena was a vampire. The blonde was dumbfounded that her friend would do something like that; but once again, it was not so surprising. Baby vampires often tented to lose control when it came to human blood and older too, if you take a glimpse at Stefan for instance. And then there was Klaus's case, which could not be called loss of control, for the good reason that he was absolutely not trying to control anything.

That last fact contributed in making her bewildered. She was expecting he would go on a killing rampage or something but no, he stayed calm (well, not really, considering the current state of his room).

When he told her the story, he just told her what he saw but said nothing about how it made him feel. That was all but surprising; still it upset Caroline, who wished he wouldn't be so closed when it came to his emotions. So, as forward as she always was, she asked:

"Very well, you told me the facts. Now, here comes the serious business: How did you react?"

He answered, a slightly bit uneasy, trying to avoid the question: "I came back home, and_"

She cut him off: "I know about all of that, I've got eyes, I'm talking about your e-mo-tions." She said, detaching each syllable for emphasis.

He tensed at the world and whispered, as if saying it was enough to pain him: "Emotions…" He was intending not to answer, but he felt constricted seeing the intense stare that Caroline directed at him.

"Well… I felt angry, that's it, I mean: I hate when people outdo my plans." He felt pretty satisfied with his announce. Though, Caroline was never giving up, and noticing he was hiding things from her she declared:

"Oh, indeed, I think there's more to it than what you just admitted."

There it was, the uneasiness coming back full force: "I don't know what you're talking about, love".

"Oh, I think you do" She insisted, with a mischievous glint in her magnificent blue eyes.

At first, he was absolutely not planning to add anything, so they waited. Very well, Caroline thought. Though, it became annoying and she decided to make him split. Klaus thought she had nerve playing with him like she could command him. But, that was why he liked her, she had a fire in her and he knew it. Still, he would not say anything, what was she expecting?

His power over the events remained for a few more minutes, but he couldn't resist her puppy dog any longer. Who was he trying to kid? She totally had him under her spell and with a bit of insistence: she could make him do everything she wanted (he would try to hide that from her, or it would become hell).

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, right. Just stop to look at me like that" He pleaded.

The blonde seemed more than satisfied with herself and made a sign for him to continue.

"I… I felt frightened." He confessed.

Caroline was prepared for plenty of things, but IT was absolutely not one of them. Klaus, the most powerful Original, the big bad hybrid, had been frightened.

She exclaimed, with eyes as big as saucers: "What could possibly frighten you?"

He knew that couldn't possibly be a good idea to admit something like that, but it was too late to think about it. So if his credibility was to be ruined, so be it:

"I was frightened, that now I couldn't make hybrid I would be all alone."

She reassured him: "But you have me, I'm your friend." In fact, there shouldn't be as much sexual tension between friends, but yet again she could not say anything else, because they weren't official (yet).

"Yes, of course, and I'm delighted to have you sweetheart, it's just that I thought once I could not make any more hybrids, you would leave me." He explained.

Now, Caroline was totally lost: "Why the hell would I do that, now? I hate your evil hybrid scheme." She asked, not understanding anything.

He coughed, visibly embarrassed and said in a very low voice (so low that she would not have heard if she was human): "Maybe, if I had no reason to use the doppelganger and that I was not a threat to her anymore, you would not see any reason to stay with me."

Oh that was it then, now she was hurt. He truly thought she was just using his feelings for her against him to keep him from Elena. She was not some kind of prostitute, nor she was that mean: she would not have stayed with him if she totally hated his guts.

"You really think that low of me?" Ironic that it was now her asking that.

"No but, no pun intended, you already distracted me when your friends tried to put a take through my brother's heart." He told her calmly, as if he was just discussing the weather.

"I can't believe you threw that back in my face, I didn't know you at that time and…" She started to explain herself, but at this moment, she declared: "You know what, I won't explain myself on that one, if this really is what you think then I quit". And she associated speech with gesture and got up from the bed.

Klaus, full of remorse, took her arm in his hand and tried to make her stay: "No, don't go, I didn't want to offend you Caroline." And his vulnerable eyes nearly made her stay, but she would not give up that easily, he would have to earn her forgiveness. If she just let down, he would take things for granted and would never try to improve.

So, she harshly freed her arm from his grip and left without a glance at Klaus. And, he stayed on his bed, his head in his hands: angry at himself for having messed things up yet again.

At Bonnie's, though, things were working pretty well. She was in deep conversation with an Original and they seemed cozy.

In fact, she and Kol were doing very well, their friendship (as strange as it seemed) was slowly turning into something deeper. She started talking to him when Klaus died because Kol wanted him back. At first, she refused drastically to do anything for his brother, but (as every other Mikaelson) he was persistent. He spent more and more time with the witch, making his way into her heart. He was intending to persuade her and then let her down as if she had never matter. But, he got attached to her in the way. And there they were, playing the seduction game.

Kol suddenly talked about Klaus and Caroline: "So… your best friend and my brother seem pretty close."

"Yes I know, don't talk to me about it, that's just weird." She said, making a disgusted face.

"Oh yeah, and aren't we weird?" Kol asked; with mock curiosity.

"It's not the same; you were not my enemy… not my number one anyway." She explained (even if it did not really make any sense).

"And you did not even make your friend a little moralizing speech?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"I thought that would be quite hypocrite, considering… that thing we have…" She answered, gesturing both of them with her hand.

"Oh and what is it that we have exactly?" The younger Original asked teasingly, getting nearer.

"Oh, I did not think of label yet" Bonnie said, trying not to seem affected by the vampire's proximity.

They were now looking into each other's eyes. Kol's lips were getting dangerously close to hers, reducing the remaining distance. He was about to close the gap between them when they were rudely interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. They were both thinking: 'seriously?'

A blushing Bonnie excused herself and went to open the door to find Caroline on the other side, with glistening tears in her eyes.

She invited her in: "Come in Care."

"Thank you, Bon". The blonde responded, with a fake smile.

When she saw Kol, visibly annoyed and disappointed, resting against the kitchen's door frame, she felt sorry to interrupt.

She was about to excuse herself and leave, but Bonnie cut her off and said to Kol that they needed a girl talk.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He announced, kissing her on the cheek.

When he passed her, Caroline muttered a sorry; but he just shrugged it off, assuring her he would not hold a grudge.

Long story short, Caroline told everything to Bonnie about her discussion with Klaus earlier that day. She cried a few tears and let a few frustration sighs, but went on with her story. Bonnie told her that she should not go to him directly; even if she wanted to, and to just go home. She assured her that if he really cared about her: he would come.

And, Bonnie was sure he would do just that. Even if he did not seem like the kind to do that sort of things; Bonnie knew him well enough, now, to tell he would do anything when it came to Caroline. The blonde followed her best friend's advice and made her way home.

She slammed her front door shut (she and Klaus definitely had something with that) and went up the stairs to her room, going straight to her bed. She lay there, moping and crying (Klaus's emotional mess had grew up on her), and then she fell asleep (because she was seriously starting to lack sleep).

Klaus, on the other hand, was still in his room, hesitating whether or not to go to Caroline and earn her forgiveness. He wanted it more than anything; but at the same time, he'd heard Kol coming back and he did not want to seem weak. After all, he had repeated several times that love was a vampire's greatest weakness.

Kol was hearing Nik pacing in his room and found it very funny that his brother was acting like a love-struck teenager. And Kol being Kol, he decided to go tease him about a certain little blonde. He came into his brother's room saying "Oh Nik, there is trouble in paradise I can see… You and your girlfriend had a couple fight, how heart wrenching!"

"Just shut up Kol." Nik responded.

"Oh, I hit a sore spot I see." He insisted.

"You know what, just go to hell." He growled, grabbing his leather jacket and getting down the stairs. He'd made up his mind: Kol already knew he was a poor fool in love, so what was there to lose?

When Caroline woke up, she was disappointed in Klaus for not showing up. Never mind, she had breakfast and showered, as usual: her world would not stop turning for some boy .The thing is that he was not just some boy for her (not only because he was a hybrid), even if she would not admit it yet.

She chose to go shopping to cheer herself up; she grabbed her handbag and jacket and went out the door. When she arrived outside, she saw something she wasn't expecting one bit. And that thing was Klaus waiting, sitting on her front steps. What made her laugh though, was that he had fallen asleep, probably after hours of waiting; he was still in the same clothes and he looked like a mess. His head was resting against the banister and his eyelids were moving slightly from time to time. He was visibly having a troubled sleep.

She hesitated avoiding him and going straight to her car, even if the view of the sleeping mess that was Klaus warmed her heart (he had waited for her all night after all). Anyway, the choice was taken away from her because he was awoken by the noise of the door shutting close.

He jolted awake and jumped on his feet when he recalled where he was, and why. He turned towards Caroline stammering:

"Hey… I… I'm sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. It was totally uncalled for and I hope you'll forgive me." He looked down then, looking ashamed and uncomfortable.

"It's okay for once, but you'll have to learn to trust me Klaus, or no need to wonder why you are alone. You have to let people in." Caroline explained gently.

"I know, but it's hard for me to trust someone. I'll try though, because you gave me the chance I asked for so long and I'll try for me too." He assured.

"What do you mean?" She asked about the last bit of his sentence.

"I mean that… I… I do not want to…" He was dreading telling her about his feelings once again. So she urged him:

"You do not want to what?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore." He admitted. Then, he started to find his hands very interesting and fidgeted with them.

Seeing his uneasiness, Caroline took his hands in hers and smiled to him. She understood it was hard for him to talk about his feelings. It was the result for shutting them off all those years. For now, the present was the only important thing for the blonde and she just wanted to appreciate the time they spent together. So, she placed her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. They stayed there in a soothing silence, watching the sunrise.

**AN:**** Thank you for your reading, and please, tell me what you thought about it; it would be super nice ;).**

**See you soon**

**Claire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** A huge mega thanks to all of the reviewers and people who put the story in alert or favorite.**

**Thanks to ****KahlanDarcy****, ****Hazel21****, ****Camiily,****poisonyvy228****, ****beverlie4055****, ****Sci-fi Christian****, ****fefe95****, ****chey1235**** and ****SueMikaelson****. You guys really made my day and I hope you'll continue to R & R.**

**I'm pretty happy that you love Klaus in my story because I was afraid people would find him quite out of character. Plus, it's cool that you don't mind my cheesiness ^^. Feel free to tell me if there's any big mistake, because English is not my first language. And, sorry that you had to wait a little bit longer for the chapter, I had tests to revise and my brother spent the week-end at home, so I have been busy.**

**Alright, end of the monologue. Enjoy this chapter, dear readers.**

After some time, Klaus spoke and proposed to Caroline to go out that night. The blonde's eyes lit up and she exclaimed:

"Going out as in a date?"

Klaus chuckled at her visible enthusiasm and answered:

"Yes sweetheart, if you want it to be."

"Definitely." She declared, and she suddenly blushed, realizing what she just let slip.

"Okay, so that is settled love, I'll pick you up at seven." He told her. After that, he kissed her on the cheek and left, letting her there mouth opened.

She had a freaking date with freaking Niklaus Mikaelson. Was she dreaming? She could not say, but she would see in the morning anyway. Now, she had to get ready, go buy a new dress and all. Of course, she had some nice dresses, but Klaus being himself, he would certainly bring her to some fancy place, where you have to dress up.

In fact, it was falling into place with her plan because she had gone out of her house to go shopping in the first place. It was just the motive that had changed: now she was not going there to cheer herself up but to find a breathtakingly gorgeous dress that would make the big bad hybrid fall on his knees. She was already lost in her fantasy; driving to the mall, not paying any attention to the road in front of her, too absorbed in her daydream.

She arrived there in no time, and went straight to her favorite shop. She tried dress after dress: an orange one, a red one, a blue one, and even a pink one. Certainly, each of those were looking quite good but she still had not find THE one, the one who would make him fall on his knees.

She thought she wouldn't be able to find it, when she spotted a long sleeveless dark blue dress. She had the feeling that she had found her match this time. She picked one of her size and hurried to the dressing room. Here was the breathtaking and the gorgeous: Klaus would certainly have a hard time resisting her tonight.

She went home for lunch, but she was too excited about tonight, she was pacing in her house as if she was mentally insane. That is what love does to someone: she should really admit it to herself already; it was just a matter of time anyway. She was trying her best to wait until seven that was going to be a hard day; believe her on that.

Kol was back at Bonnie's; he could not get enough of his little witch. True, she was not really his yet, but he would make her. They were cuddled on the catch, watching a silly action movie that neither of them was paying attention to. Kol wanted to make his move and kiss her, but asked himself if it was the right time to do it. He waited patiently, for what? He did not know, but he would when that would have happened.

Bonnie, then, excused herself to go and grab a glass of water. Kol stayed on the catch, taping his fingers nervously on the armrest. He could not hold himself any longer or he would explode from the tension between them. Of course it was possible, mind you.

So, he did the only thing he could come up with: he went quickly to the kitchen. Bonnie turned herself to look at him with an interrogative look on her beautiful face. And it decided him even more: he went straight to the witch, stopping at an inch. He cupped her face in his hand kissed her fiercely. She dropped her glass to the floor from surprise, the water splashing them both in the process. But, she could not care less and kissed him back, wanted it nearly as much as he did. Her hands were lost in his hair, when his were resting on her lower back.

The stayed like that, making out, for a very long time. The movie playing on the living room's television long forgotten. The passion was nearly eating them away, and the heat was almost too much to bear. Oh, how happy they both were that Kol had finally taken the initiative.

Then, his phone vibrating in his pocket broke out the magic of the moment and he opened the text message he had received, pretty annoyed with whoever it was.

Indeed, it was Rebekah, and Kol remembered he had promised her to cook dinner that evening. What the hell! Why on earth had he promised something like that! Anyway, now he'd better go home or his sister would put an oak tree stake through his heart. Sure nobody knew where to find them, but trust Bekah to do anything when she was mad.

"Bonnie, I have to go, I'm sorry darling. I'll call you, promise." He said hurriedly before crashing his lips on hers one last time, and leaving.

On the way home, he grinned like a child on Christmas morning, utterly happy about what had just happened. He did not even care about Rebekah's revenge now, nothing mattered anymore but Bonnie.

He parked his car, went out of it and walked to the front door, still on cloud nine. He took his key out of his pocket, opened the door and; the moment he entered his home: everything went black.

Klaus had left a few minutes ago to pick up Caroline. The blonde was still preparing herself, hesitating between two pairs of shoes, of earrings, between shades of lip stick, of blush and pretty much everything that she had to choose.

When she heard the doorbell, she applied a last touch of make-up, checked her hair one last time and went to open the door with shaking hands.

The sight of a handsome Klaus wearing a tux reassured her a little bit: she always felt safer around him, as strange as it could seem.

Klaus, on the other hand, when he saw Caroline, was rendered speechless with utter shock. His eyes looked ready to pop out of their orbits and his mouth opened slightly.

Caroline smiled brightly at that, proud to be responsible for Klaus's state. He whispered:

"Caroline, you look absolutely breathtaking." The way he pronounced her name almost made her lose it, damn him and his accent.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She replied teasingly. Then, he extended his hand for her to take and she slowly intertwined their fingers, a jolt of electricity traversing her while doing so.

They went to his expensive looking black Ferrari. Then, being the perfect gentleman, he opened her door for her and she smiled in return. After that, he placed himself behind the wheel and started to drive. At first, silence was reigning between them, but after some time she asked:

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. You wouldn't want me to spoil a surprise now, would you sweetheart?" He asked rhetorically.

"No, I guess no." In fact, she would have liked, but he was not going to tell her anyway, so why bother?

After a while, they arrived near a kind of forest. Okay, that was strange but she did not make any remark. She followed him, taking his hand in hers for the second time. They walked for a few minutes and then, she could not believe her eyes: they'd arrived in a beautiful clearing lit up by the moonlight. In the middle of it was set a table, with candles and roses' petals. Wow, he was not kidding when he said they were going on a date.

"Do you like it love?" He asked, quite not sure about how to take her silent reaction.

"Do I like it?" She asked incredulously: "I love it Nik."

"Good" he said, relieved.

They sat down and ate a delicious meal:

"Hum that is amazing! Who cooked that?" She asked while moaning (which made Klaus want to jump on her).

"I believe it was me love." He answered, clearing his throat in order to clear his thought while doing so.

"Oh my god, you'll definitely have to cook for me again very soon." She exclaimed, laughing.

"That would be my pleasure princess." She noticed the new nickname but did not say anything.

After a while of peaceful silence, she told him:

"You know, I think your brother Kol has an affair with Bonnie."

"Oh, that is very interesting, indeed." He said absently, with a mischievous smirk on his handsome face. He was already thinking about all the teasing his brother would get from him. He would have no pity, after all: Kol had not restrained himself when it had come to him and Caroline. So be it.

"You know what? I don't even want to know what you're planning to do to him right now." She declared.

"Don't worry love, he'll live, he'll just have a pretty much more annoying life than before I got to know that."

She nodded her head smiling slightly. She would have to make Klaus promise not to tell his brother that she had spilled the beans. Surely, she was the only one who could have done that, but he would just have to say to Kol that he had seen him with Bonnie or something: any lie would do.

Another moment passed, and something had been on Caroline's mind for quite some time now. She wanted to know why Klaus had broken down the other day. Though, she was sure it would made him uncomfortable, it did not take a high level of intelligence to understand that he had not cried a lot in his life. But, she could not stop herself and said anyway:

"Nik, there is something I would like to know."

"Yes, and what would that be, love?" He questioned.

"Why, er… why did you cry that day in the garden?" She demanded.

"Well sweetheart, could we talk about that another day, it would kind of ruin the mood and I want this date to be as perfect as it can be for you." He answered.

It would make the night even more perfect than it already was if he could open up a bit more, but she did not tell him, sensing that he was hiding himself between this excuse. He would talk to her about it when he was ready to, she could wait and she would.

After that, they talked about their tastes, their hobbies, getting to know each other on a less personal level but that was better than nothing (and also better than what any other person who wasn't from his family knew).

Then he brought her back home, once again opening the passenger door. He walked with her up the stairs of her porch, stopping in front of her door.

And she asked bluntly:

"Are we going to kiss now?"

"I guess it would be a good thing to do sweetheart." He said in a low and seductive voice.

"Could it be more cliché?" She giggled, hiding her stress.

"Oh, if you mind the cliché so much I can also leave without kissing you, it's up to you." He said teasingly, gesturing to leave.

"No, no I don't mind the cliché at all, don't leave." She requested, almost pleadingly; catching his arm with her hand.

Then, the Original smiled, showing his dimples and came nearer Caroline. He caressed her cheek with his hand, placing the other one on her waist and looked straight into her eyes. His gaze was so full of desire and love that her heart nearly melted.

After having contemplating her for a few minutes, he leaned down, reducing the distance inch by inch. She made the last movement and finally: they lips touched and it was pure heaven. She knew that he would have to be a good kisser with his full lips and millennium of experience, but never would she have imagined his kisses would be that mind-blowing.

He had been a reckless killer and yet, here he was, kissing her so softly yet so intensely. After a moment of gentle kissing, both tasting the water, Caroline deepened the kiss that turned in a make-out session, their tongue dancing with each-others.

He separated himself after several minutes (which had seemed like seconds) much to the blonde's displeasure. And then he whispered in her ear:

"Good night, my dear Caroline." And with a last peck on her swollen lips, he was gone in a gush of wind created by his vampire speed.

Caroline remained unmoving in front of her door for quite a long time before she came back to her senses. She entered her house with a big smile stretching on her lips, which were still red from the kisses.

Klaus came back home happier than he had ever been. Everything was doing so well for him since Caroline came in his life. That was what he thought, but when he passed the front door, he heard Rebekah's strangled voice yelling him not to come in. Though it was too late, he'd already entered the house.

Then, he saw someone (someone he knew all too well), before he felt a sharp pain assaulting his brain and then, everything went black.

**AN:**** Sure, it went black for quite a lot of people in this chapter lol. Though, the repetition accentuates the suspense (I hope). Whatever, I hope you liked this chapter and your reviews would make my day, dear readers. Pretty please :)**

**See you soon, **

**Claire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Thanks to all the reviewers, alerts and favorites. I got ten reviews for last chapters, which I'm quite sure is my record. You guys rock! **

**Thank you to ****poisonivy228****, ****KahlanDarcy****, ****JaneA0202,****fefe95****, ****beverlie4055****, ****Camiily,****Damonsexybeast,****bonboni**** , ****Sci-fi Christian****, and ****TVDGirlLove**** for your reviews. It made my day.**

**Questions's answers: You'll see who knocked the Originals out. And bonbon, you'll see if Klaus's alright, I won't spoil you the chapter ^^ and ****Damonsexybeast****: don't worry, there will be some blondes bonding time, maybe not right now but soon ;).**

**Enjoy this chapter, dear readers.**

Klaus was slowly coming back to his senses, hearing faint voices. He did not remember immediately what had happened to him, so he tried to work it out. He could hear Rebekah cry, and there was Kol's voice too: he was yelling something he could not quite make out. After he'd stopped, a new voice answered him: a voice that Klaus hoped never to hear again, it was Mikael's.

That was simply impossible; he should be dead, Klaus had killed him with his own hands. He wanted nothing more than to end his life all over again (his heartless excuse of a step-father's life). Though, considering that Klaus was the one roped to a chair, it would more probably be the other way around. That was the reason for his siblings' yells and despair; when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the awful sight of his three brothers and one sister on the floor. They were attached at the wrists and Rebekah looked at Nik with watery eyes, Mikael was going to kill him. Of course, he would not do any harm to his real children, just to his wife and her lover's son. As if Niklaus was responsible for his mother's unfaithfulness.

The vampire interrupted their teary stare, saying sarcastically:

"Oh, look who decided to join our little party."

If glare could kill, Mikael would be dead by now. Klaus was decided not to tell him anything, it would not help in any way to insult him, and neither was he the kind of person to beg for his life. He had done his time; the only thing he would regret if he died (or more when he would die) was that he hadn't got to spend more time with his sweet Caroline. At least, he would have kissed her, and that would already make him die as a happy man (or hybrid, whatever).

So, with his mind set on staying dignified (an Original and his pride), Klaus endured Mikael's torture hour after hour without saying a word. Though, his siblings were not as quiet as he was: at first, Rebekah was yelling like the mad, but after a few minutes she just hid her head in Kol's shoulder. It was becoming hard for each one of them to see their brother like this. Sure it was not always rainbows and butterflies between them, but they loved him in spite of everything that had happened.

When Klaus was half knocked out: covered in bruises, with his clothes bloody and torn; Mikael thought it would be a good time to end him. In fact, he was tired of his children protestations and once his wife's error would be out of the system, he could go and never come back.

However, when his hand was half way through Klaus's chest, ready to tear his heart out; a loud bang on the door interrupted him. He would have finished what he'd begun anyway, if he had not heard a feminine voice calling out Klaus's name.

Then, he recognized the voice: it was Caroline. At first, he was relieved to hear Caroline's voice, happy that it would be the last thing he'd hear. But, when he felt his step-father's hand slide out of his chest, without his heart in it, he started to feel something was off. Oh, if he knew how right he was: Mikael come nearer the door to open it, intrigued by who it could be that wanted to see the abomination of nature that was his step-son.

Though Klaus, afraid for his sweetheart's life, yelled the only thing he was sure would made her leave:

"Go away Caroline, I don't want to see you." It made his heart ached: it was almost painful to lie to her that way, to be responsible for any kind of sadness form her. But, he tried to say that line with as much as venom as he could muster, making it credible. It asked for all his courage not to cry: he would not be weak in front of the man he hated the most.

The blonde asked with a hurtful and angry tone:

"Was it all a game to you?"

"Yes, it was, now just go away!" He yelled even louder, hoping desperately that she would run away from the mansion.

"I did a lot of mistakes in my life, but giving you a chance was the biggest of them all." She almost cried.

Even though his heart clenched at Caroline's disappointment in him, he was relieved to hear the blonde's footsteps, indicating she was leaving. Mikael, on the other hand, recovered from his shock to see Niklaus was capable of love (that made him stop from opening the door, wanting to see where the exchange was going). And he was encountered with rage that Klaus had he had succeeded to make the girl leave. He went to his step-son and once again drenched him with verveine and wolfsbann, causing the hybrid to yell in pain. Rebekah bit her lower lip to stop from screaming in compassion, while Nik's brothers lowered their gaze on the floor, not supporting to see any more of his pain.

Suddenly, a cruel plan went to Mikael's wicked mind: if his bastard of a step-son was in love with a girl, he would make it impossible for her to love him back. He wanted him to be rejected once again, now that his own rejection wasn't doing anything to him anymore.

So, with that in mind he announced:

"I'll leave you alone for now Niklaus, but don't worry: you'll think about me in the morning." That was mysterious, surely; but, He was too happy to know his pain would soon be put to an end to care right now.

Mikael detached Rebekah, his only daughter, and said to her:

"I'll let you the honor of freeing your brothers". She wanted nothing more than to slap him right then and there but she didn't dare (afraid he would pass his rage on Nik again).

Mikael left without another word to his children, nor a glance in Klaus's direction. Rebekah went straight to her big (half) brother and freed him before she hugged him tightly, which caused him to groan in pain.

"Oh sorry" She excused.

"It's nothing Bekah." He reassured.

After she made sure he was not going to pass out, she went to the rest of their family and detached their ropes. Kol, who was far less cocky than usual, went to the cooler and pulled out every blood bags he could find.

When Klaus had drunk all of their content, he took a quick shower to take all of the blood away. He moaned when the hot water hit him and hissed when he added soap, because it was infiltrating in the still opened wounds of his abdomen. He would make him pay…

After his shower, he went directly to bed; falling asleep almost immediately, though not without remembering Mikael's words: "You'll think about me in the morning." As he was too exhausted, he just told himself that he would understand what he meant the following day. At least, he would have kept his sweet Caroline safe.

When he'd exited the mansion, Mikael had changed his blood-soaked clothes and put them in the truck of his car. He drove until night time to arrive in Chicago. There, he found an old friend of his: a powerful witch. Like him, the vampire hunter, this witch was against those abominations of nature and when she heard of his plan: she wholeheartedly agreed. She was persuaded it would retrieve the most powerful Original freedom.

There was Mikael's plan: he demanded that the witch cast a spell on his step-son, in order to make his true nature visible to people's eyes. In other words: Klaus would be in his vampire form forever.

For that plan to be accomplished, she needed some of his blood. Mikael had not thought about it in the first place, but he had a shirt drenched in it after he tortured Niklaus. So he fetched it in his car's trunk and gave it to the witch.

The spell was performed in no time and made Mikael exalted to put Niklaus in misery once again. All of it was Esther's fault in the end but he did not care, plus she was dead. And he had always rejected the fault on her son, because it was the easy way out: a little child had given him fewer difficulties than a powerful witch as Esther would have.

It was ten in the morning the following day, when Klaus awoke. Usually, he was not a heavy sleeper, but the circumstances were asking of him a bit of rest. And Rebekah would not have let him get up anyway. He stretched in his gigantic king-sized bed and yawned. That's when he felt a sharp thing drawing blood of his lower lip. All of a sudden, it became clear; Mikael had really done something to him.

He got up and entered the bathroom hurriedly. He looked at himself in the mirror above the sink and his now yellow eyes widened: he was in vampire form. No it could not be it, he concentrated but nothing changed; he also drank blood not later than yesterday, so it could not be for that either. He had to face the truth: Mikael had cursed him.

Caroline, in the same morning, was moping in her bed, having cried herself to sleep last night. She still hadn't accepted the way he played with her, and she could never. She liked him, he made her laugh and he kissed her and, hell: she was falling for him, and falling hard. And yet, it had all been a game of some sort to him. She should have listened to her friends; she should have seen him as beyond redemption as he truly was. But no, she had to give him that freaking chance: always a sucker for lost causes.

Oh come on, she started to cry again, she found herself pathetic: love does things like that sometimes.

At lunch time, all the Originals were sitting around the kitchen's table; all shocked to see what Mikael had done to Nik. Rebekah took his hand in hers, trying to comfort him: it did not really work but he did not reject her, making them believe he was alright. But they were seeing right through it; Rebekah looked at Elijah (the most responsible of them all), knowing what she was thinking about, he nodded in agreement. So she decided to test the water:

"You know Nik, about Caroline…" She let her sentence in suspension, causing him to ask:

"What about her?" The idea of pronouncing her name was unbearable, as it was already painful for him to hear it.

"You should maybe call her… She must not really be happy with the way you talked to her yesterday." She explained. Even if the blondes were not the best of friends, Rebekah knew that she was right for her older brother, and that was all she needed to know.

Though, Nik protested furiously:

"NO, I'll not do that, and you won't either. Neither of you, is that clear?"

"Yes, alright, no need to freak out brother. But, can I ask why?" Kol asked, intrigued.

"Are you kidding me Kol?" Klaus responded, before he continued: "Do you not see how I look like? I look like the monster I truly am, which mean that I can't go out anymore without reveling my true nature. As I can't do that, Caroline is better off without me. I don't want her to be in misery because she's with me."

Elijah asked in disbelief: "You would prefer for her to get a new life, with a new man?"

"Yes." Klaus declared, more and more embarrassed about the direction the conversation was taking. He looked down and clenched his fits under the table.

Seeing his trouble, Finn talked for the first time:

"I think we should let him be for a while and respect his wishes." Oh, always so wise. Klaus looked up to him, grateful for his words.

Deciding to listen to him, each Mikaelson returned to his/her own activities. Finn was lost in a daydream, Elijah was reading a book, Kol was annoying him while he did so and Rebekah was painting her nails.

Klaus went to his room and drew Caroline all day. The days that followed, he refused to leave his room, he was moping again, not drinking blood (hoping to starve himself to death to end his horrible fate.)

After a week had passed, Rebakah started to seriously consider going against her brother's wish and calling his blonde's lover. She went to his room to check up on him, maybe he'd have recovered a little, but she found his door locked and he did not respond to her constant calling. That was it, she was going to call her or Nik's wish would lead him to his end.

Caroline had tried to forget about Klaus the past week. No, it became evident that what he'd said to her was true, because she hadn't heard anything from him ever since. So, she was playing the act of the happy teenage girl, going out with her friends. Among them was Bonnie, she knew that Klaus had lied to her but Kol had make her promise not to tell anything or he would not see the end of Klaus's rage.

So she did as she had been asked and let her best friend try to seem detached. At some point, Caroline was even trying to convince herself, and that had almost worked when her mobile phone rang. It was an unknown number, but her curious nature pushed her to take the call.

"Hi?" She said hesitantly.

"Caroline, it's Rebekah." She almost hung up on her but restrained herself, because she wanted to know why the hell the blonde Original was calling her.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"It's my brother, he is in a really bad state and he told me not to call you but you have to come." She told.

"Why would I come when he doesn't want to see me at all, even if he wanted it I would not, after what he said to me" She declared, though a slightly bit worried for him in spite of what he'd done.

"It is not that he does not want to see you, it's just that he would be selfish to ask you to do so. And he did not mean what he told you, believe me I'm sure but I can't explain to you: he'll have to do it himself. All I can tell you is that he suffered a lot this week. Just, think about it okay?" She requested softly.

"Okay…" The blonde finally answered.

Was there something with Rebekah always calling her when her brother was in a mess? Anyway, Caroline did not want to accept at the beginning: he'd hurt her after all. Though, the suspense was killing her and (not that she would admit it, but still) she was worried sick that all of what Rebekah had said was unexaggerated.

"Oh scratch that, I'm going to go in the end anyway." She muttered to herself, and with that, she drove hastily to the Mikaelson's mansion.

**AN:**** thanks for your reading, and please, tell me what you thought about it: I would be delighted. And if you have questions, I'll be happy to answer them in my author notes, so feel free to ask. **

**And if you think it's strange that Mikael knocked out the Originals let's say that he broke their nek from behind when they entered and that they passed out. Blame it on the surprise effect. Plus, as he was the only one Klaus and Rebekah feared in the show, I thought it was plausible. Anyway, have a nice day, or night ^^.**

**See you soon,**

**Claire. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Thanks a lot to:**

**KahlanDarcy****: Yeah, I hate Mikael too, pretty obvious since he's the villain in my fic but still ^^. And I hope you'll like the new chapter.**

**Hazel21****: Don't worry Caroline won't give up on Klaus, and here is the update (I hope it was not too long lol). Enjoy.**

**beverlie4055****: Thanks, I hope you'll love this one too ;)**

**Sci-fi Christian****: Hey, don't worry it'll be as okay as it can be between Klaus and Caroline, considering the situation. I mean, there will still be problems because a fic needs drama but we can expect a happy end, lol. Oh and, feel free to babble, I don't mind at all, quite the opposite in fact. Enjoy.**

**SueMikaelson****: Oh don't worry, they'll talk and yes: love will prevail because I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm proud to be . I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Heartfeltblue****: Happy that you love it, and I love it too when Klaus shows his humanity. We can only hope for more of it in season 4. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**angel1725****: Thanks, here is the next chapter. I hope the fic won't lose its interest to you. Enjoy.**

**You all made my day (again for some of you, I hope you'll continue to like this fic ). And I started a new fanfic which is a translation of one of my French ones, if you'd like to check up on it: that would make me super happy.**

**Enjoy your reading.**

Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion, not knowing what to think about Rebekah's speech on the phone. A part of her did not want to see the Original that had caused her so much pain during the last week; the other was worried sick for him. This part of her was slowly but surely winning the battle against the first one. That was why she rang the doorbell impatiently, finding the time long. How long do they freaking need to open that stupid door? She told herself. Elijah, opening it, interrupted her thoughts.

"He's upstairs." He instantly said… well hello to you too. This 'greeting' had frightened Caroline out of her mind, because obviously: Elijah was upset (and she had never, as far as she remembered, seen him showing any emotion).

The sight of the other Mikaelson's siblings, looking defeated and hopeless didn't do any good to her already distressed state: Rebekah was half crying on her cup of tea and Kol was not half as smug as usual (and Finn being Finn, you could never really say what he was feeling). So, to reassure herself, she climbed up the stairs hurriedly straight to Nik's room. She banged her fist on his door like a crazy, which woke him up from his daze. He was sure it was his sister again, for the blonde could never let him alone. Could he not die in peace? Though he went to open the door, because it was like her thousand try of the day and he knew she would not give up until he did what she wanted. Needless to say that he was extremely surprise not to fall on Bekah (even if she was blond too).

He was suddenly struggling with different ideas, not knowing which one he should apply: shutting the door in her face or hug her to no end. First, by reflex, he had shut his eyes for her not to see that they were yellow. Surely, he could not hide the veins underneath but the room wasn't brightly lit, because his curtains were drawn. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot that Nik could not support the sun any more, with or without his sun-ring on. Believe me; he had experienced it (what a great way to find out…).

He would have liked in this moment to kiss her, to hold her in his arms; however, he knew he had to choose the other option that was to make her go. He did not want this life for her; it would be unfair and not enjoyable, staying here with him, not able to go out with her boyfriend. He had made his decision: he showed her his elongated fangs and his eyelids fluttered open, he tried his best to look angry and not sad like he really was.

It had visibly worked, considering Caroline terrorized face; and, the second that followed, she was running down the stairs with vampire speed. It broke Nik's dead heart all over again, but he did what was best (so he thought).

When she intended to escape, the baby vampire found the front door locked. Rebekah was standing in front of it, key in hand; Caroline tried to fetch it, but there was no point in trying to fool an Original. Nik's only sister spoke in a rather shaky voice; which was unusual, and that was the least you could say:

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I knew my brother would do something like that, eventually."

"And so?" the other blonde responded "I can't find the reason why you want me here when obviously; your brother does not wish the same."

"Listen to me, if Nik won't tell you, I'll do." The Original started.

"You know the other day, when he said to you it had all been a game, he was lying. How do I know? You'll probably ask: I know because I was there with him. In fact, we were all there when our brother was tied to a chair, being tortured by his step-father. He lied to protect you from Mikael Caroline; he would have harmed you if Nik had not made you go away." She explained, barely above a whisper, still hurt profoundly by the events. Physical hurt can go away, but not psychological one; Original or not.

Caroline was rendered speechless by Rebekah's report of the events. At first, she'd felt so badly for Nik, her heart ached at the thought of him being tortured. Then, she could not help but feel relieved… yet again, he still hadn't apologized or even called. So, she asked, frowning while doing so:

"Why did he go hybrid on me then?"

"Because he wanted to keep you away from him" seeing the quizzical look on her interlocutor's face, Bekah continued: "I did not tell you everything, there is even more bad news… Mikael left after he discovered Nik cared about you and the following morning, Nik woke up in vampire form. We think the son of a bitch casted a spell on him and now he has to look like that all the time and he can't even protect himself from the sun anymore."

"And so, he could have tell me, I would have understood." Caroline remarked.

"Oh but he's got his own reasons, you're still free to go to him if you want…" Rebekah suggested.

Okay, now that she was there anyway, why not push things to their limits? That was why she climbed up the stairs for the second time in twenty minutes and opened Nik's door herself. Fortunately, he had not locked it after she'd left, still shaken up about their encounter. His eyes shot opened from shock and shut back closed when he saw who entered his room. She then informed:

"You can stop hiding from me, I know everything."

The hybrid growled, telling through clenched teeth: "I'll kill Rebekah."

"You won't do anything but tell me why you tried to push me away…again. I thought we were past that Nik." She said.

It was killing him not to have her near him, so he decided to be selfish and answered her:

"I did not want you to stay with me because it's not the life you deserve. Let's face it; I won't be of any good for you. It's even worse than when I was just me, now I can't go out; you can't stay here with me and lose all your life."

She wanted to slap him for taking her decisions for her; though, he was looking so defeated and what he said was so romantic. Plus, he had already been through more than enough bad things; so, she just spoke again:

"You are just silly now, I could have decided for myself. If I want to stay with you then I'll do just that, you thinking it's a good decision or not."

The fire in her eyes was burning and she was so attractive when she was angry, even more than usual. He just nodded at her little conviction speech and he hugged her, just like that. Caroline made her best to hide her shock, for it was the first time he took the initiative, not that she would complain about it.

He whispered in her hear: "you know Caroline, that even if I want to, you can't stay with me when Mikael is still out there. It's not safe." Oh, how he would have liked him to be really dead. Still, it was strange that he had come back: he was desiccated and now he was as alive as a vampire could be. Someone was responsible for the devil's return and Nik had the intention to discover who it was; he would have to discuss it with his siblings.

Caroline tightened her hold on him at his words, as if she was saying that she would not go anywhere. She was so stubborn sometimes; but he did not want her to go either, as selfish as it was.

"I'll call Bonnie; maybe she'll be able to find some spell to give you your freedom back." Caroline informed. And with that, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed her best friend's number; after three rings, she answered.

"Bonnie could you come at the Mikaelson's? I need you to find a spell for me please." She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I take my things and I'm coming." She answered.

Then, they hung up and Caroline looked at Nik with apprehensive eyes. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and the young vampire hurried to the door, opened it and threw herself in the witch's arms. All of those emotions she'd had that day had overwhelmed her. Bonnie did not really understand what was happening but hugged her friend back. She looked at Kol above Care's shoulder with an interrogative look on her face. Kol looked upset and she wanted an explanation, so she detached herself from Caroline and asked her what was going on.

She led her to the living room and made her sit down on the sofa. She told her everything and requested:

"Could you try to find a spell to give Klaus his old appearance back, please?" The witch hesitated, her friend needed her, but she did not forget all the bad things Klaus had done. And, she glanced in Kol's direction; he made her decide what to do. She would try and help her friend, because it would be hypocrite not to do it. After all, Kol had certainly done bad things too (not as bad as his brother but, still) and she would have helped him… so she should help Klaus too right?

"Okay, I'll do it." She admitted after quite a long time.

Her blonde friend sighed in relief, thanked her and then, excused herself to join 'Nik'. That was when Bonnie got alone with Kol, the other Mikaleson staying in the kitchen, doing god knows what (for they didn't need to eat anything).

She looked for a spell in her old books and fell on something interesting. She told Kol about what was written on the page:

"It says that, in order to be given their old forms again, people on who the spell had been casted had to be loved by someone in spite of their looks."

Kol moaned and said in disbelief: "Seriously? Could that be any stupider? I mean, it's like a replay of the beauty and the beast." When he saw Bonnie's mocking look, he understood that it was unexpected for him to refer to that thing and his eyes widened. He had not thought about that… it was quite embarrassing.

"Oh, don't even ask how I know that movie… It's Rebekah you know" was id lame excuse.

"Yeah, anyway" she giggled.

At that moment, Caroline came back from upstairs and asked Bonnie if she had found anything. Her best friend lied, saying no; because, in order for the spell to work, the person had to fall in love and admit it to the other without knowing the effect of it. The falling in love part would not be too difficult, because she was more than halfway to it. Admit it would be rather difficult, but that could be arranged, Bonnie thought. Caroline had a last request and would like to talk to her in private, she said looking at Kol.

When he'd left, Caroline started to speak:

"I'm asking you to bond me to Nik, because he does not want me to stay near him, he's afraid Mikael could harm me."

"And he is right, that's why I won't do it. Caroline its crazy: you wouldn't be able to leave him anymore without suffering, and if something happened to him, it would happen to you. It's serious; I can't put you in that sort of danger." She answered, and it was definitive.

"Okay, just so you know, I'll find someone else to do it." She informed.

"That's it do it, you never listen anyway." The witch spat back. She could have tried to change Caroline's mind, but when she had it settled on something, it was hard to take it away from it. But, she would not do it; if the blonde was to be bond to Klaus, it would not be by her magic.

There was no way she was doing it, if something happened to her kinder-garden friend, she would not forgive herself. What the young woman did not understand, was that you can't change fate. And it was written in Caroline's: something would definitely happen to her, and she would know what it was very soon…

**AN:**** Cliffhanger, kind of lol. Please, tell me what you'll think about it, it'll inspire me and motive me to post rapidly.**

**See you soon,**

**Claire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Hey, I hope it had not been too long dear readers. So, a huge thank you to: ****KahlanDarcy****, ****mrsmorgan****, ****beverlie4055****, ****Damonsexybeast****, ****SueMikaelson****, ****Sci-fi Christian****, ****fefe95****, ****chey1235****. You rock and you, once again, made my day (days ^^). I hope you'll like the chapter :D**

**Enjoy.**

Very well, Caroline told herself, if Bonnie won't help me: I'll take the matter in my own hands. With that in mind, she went to her car and thought about where she would go. At first, she remembered the witch that Damon and Elena had went to see in Atlanta; she was called Bree or something like that. But then, if she remembered well: Damon had killed her for she could not recall what. Anyway, did he really need a reason? She was asking the question to herself.

Afterwards, she thought about another witch the lovebirds had once gone to; she was called Gloria and lived in Chicago. Well, she would start with that, for a lack of another idea: having a Bennett witch as a best friend prevented her from needing a list of witches after all.

When she reached her destination, the sun was slowly disappearing, getting nearer the skyline with each minute. It was soon totally dark and, even with her heightened senses; Caroline was starting to freak out. She was ashamed by her lack of courage and reminded herself that she was a vampire… What could happen to her? Not much… right? Or, so she thought…

Back at the Mikaelson's mansion, things were calm; too calm for Kol's sake it seemed, as he was nervously shaking his legs. That was producing a noise, unnerving Bonnie along the way. Truth to be told, the house was calm because they were the only residents to know about the scene between Bonnie and her blond best friend. The witch was a bit worried that Caroline would do something stupid, but she decided not to bother anyone with that until the following day. The blonde had not been gone for a long time, so there was no need to worry…yet. However, Bonnie would raise an army by the end of the next day if she still had no news of her friend.

Kol thought better than keeping that as a secret and discretely suggested that it might be a good idea to let the others know about Caroline's plan. Bonnie still disagreed through, and Kol decided to side with her. Not that she could command him in any way (hum hum); but thinking about it, he would not want to see (and to live through) Nik's reaction. It would not turn all too well, believe him on that one.

The older Mikaelson was still in his room, listening to some depressing jazz tune; and drawing, for the thousandth time, his dear angel's beautiful face. Something suddenly came to his mind: Caroline had not come to say goodbye to him, supposing she'd left. She'd gone downstairs for quite sometimes now, so she'd certainly gone back home. It was strange though, because she was quite showing her intention to stick up with him. To clear that point, he went to the living room, and asked Bonnie and Kol where Caroline was.

Kol opened his mouth, but sensing he would say something stupid, Bonnie beat him to it:

"She went home about twenty minutes ago."

Niklaus was not totally buying that story because of the total absence of coherence. After more reflection, maybe Caroline had changed her mind about it; so, he did not say anything more and climbed the stairs back to his room. It was naïve of him to think Caroline would change her mind, for the blonde being pretty stubborn most of the time; however, his insecurities had prevailed once again.

When they were alone again, Kol watched Bonnie, an awestruck look etched upon his features; and said, all of a sudden:

"You lie very well miss Bennett, I'm impressed."

"Yes, I feel quite bad about it though, I hate liars so, needless to say that I hate having to lie." She explained.

"Hey, do not worry darling. It was pretty unselfish of you; I mean you don't want to worry anyone." He reassured her.

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For being there through everything" she answered, smiling.

"You're very welcome darling." He said, and then leant in to kiss her on the lips. Their kiss was, unfortunately, short because it was interrupted by Rebekah storming in the living room with shopping bags in her hands.

She loved buying plenty of unnecessary things when she was upset, and needless to say that she was often… upset. That was the reason why her room was fool and her things were starting to invade her siblings' rooms. Anyway, she rolled her eyes at the lovesick couple. How many of her brothers would fall for simple Mystic falls' town folks? Two out of four had already been taken. Plus, she was sure Elijah would not last long for he always had had a soft spot for the doppelgänger. She sat on the sofa, just in front of her brother and his girl.

Kol sighed in annoyance and said to Bonnie:

"How about I'll take you home honey?"

"Indeed, that is the best idea you've ever had." She agreed wholeheartedly, nodding like a mad woman. And the two hurried out of the mansion, fed up with Kol' siblings interruptions.

Back in Chicago, Caroline found the jazz bar where Gloria worked, having asked some folks in the street. She entered the place and watched in awe as everything that was surrounding her; it was gorgeous and, for a minute there, Caroline had the impression that she had walked straight into the twenties. A small woman, brow-haired and brown-eyed was singing in the middle of the room and her voice gave Caroline the chills. She looked up behind the bar and thought that the woman there had to be Gloria, so she made her way up to her.

When she arrived at the woman's level she asked:

"Gloria?"

"Yes, what can I do for you honey?" She said in a friendly manner.

"Could I talk to you in private?" The blonde asked.

"Mm, yes… I guess you can." The witch said suspiciously.

She led the blonde in a corner of the bar, where there wasn't any curious customers to hear them.

"What do you want?" She barked, having sensed that the blonde was a vampire when she had touched her.

"Mm, in fact, I would like someone to bond me to my boyfriend." She said.

"Oh and why would you do something like that, if you don't mind me asking?" Oh, and she did not mind, in fact. Somehow, Caroline knew that she needed to tell her story to the witch in order for her to trust her; plus, what was there to lose? They did not know each other so it could do no harm right? Oh, how naïve of her to think such a thing! Always so trusting!

Little did she know that it was the same witch that had casted that nasty spell on her 'boyfriend'. Yeah, about that, it had somehow slipped without her realizing it… Never mind. Though, hearing the story of the spell and all, Gloria understood that her 'boyfriend' was no other than Mikael's step-son: the Original hybrid.

It seemed that the spell had not succeeded in changing the blonde's mind about Niklaus. Though, it was no problem… since the girl was there, this problem would soon find a solution. With that in mind, Gloria agreed:

"Okay, I'll do it; I'll bond you to your boyfriend." And Caroline beamed at the news, satisfied to have found someone else than Bonnie to do it.

Gloria and Caroline went to a room in the back of the club, the room where all the witchy stuff (as Damon would have said) was. Once they were there, Gloria set all the things that she would need for her spell: she placed the candles in a circle and put her magic book in the middle.

She sat in front of it and instructed Caroline to come in the circle and to take her hands. Then, she started chanted, with the blonde's hands in hers; and Caroline fall out of consciousness. Gloria chuckled darkly and hesitated between dropping her in Mystic Falls in front of her sweetheart's house and letting her there. She would let her there, Niklaus would have to work a little bit to find her; and the surprised look on his face when he would have would be priceless. So, she waited in the dark room, where all the candles had been blown out.

The following day, Bonnie tried to call Caroline and to text her, but she had no response. She went to the Mikaelson, starting to get worried sick. And Kol, seeing that, decided to tell his brother everything.

He called out for him, and Niklaus appeared downstairs in a grumpy mood (as always this time around).

"What?" He barked.

Kol gulped, saying himself that he would be in hell if he'd told him (considering his mood); he had to do it nonetheless, so he went for it:

"Yesterday, Caroline asked Bonnie to link her to you because you didn't want her to stay with you."

"Oh… she didn't do it I hope?" He asked through gritted teeth, looking intensely at Bonnie.

"No, of course I did not" Bonnie said, as if it was the stupidest question she'd ever heard.

"So, it's alright; what did you disturb me for?" He spat, preparing to retreat into his room once again.

"Mm, wait Nik! There's more to it…" Kol yelled the beginning, finishing his sentence in a whisper.

Nik thought that it could not mean anything good and glared at his younger brother through his lashes. Noticing he was all ears, Kol went on:

"Your girlfriend decided to go and find another witch…"

"What?" Nik exclaimed:

"Oh and she still did not come back, and we can't join her." Kol said and closed his eyes, expecting a punch to come to him from his brother. Though, nothing happened. So, Kol reopened his eyes and saw Nik with his head in his hand; needless to say that the hybrid was looking quite desperate.

Oh sure, Nik wanted nothing more than to pass his rage on his brother (even if it was more Bonnie's fault, he would not harm a girl… that would make him like the person he hated the most.) However, punching Kol would have been satisfying for a second, but it would not make anything better.

Kol placed his hand on Nik' shoulder, in a comforting manner (and he needed this from the look of it).

"We'll find her Nik" Kol promised.

"I hope so!" He responded, wanting to be sure of that statement.

"I can do a locating spell, though I need something that belongs to Caroline. So, I'll go and fetch it at her house." Bonnie stood up to leave when Nik interrupted her:

"No wait, I think I've got something that could work." And with that, he went upstairs.

He came back one or two minutes after, with a sparkling thing in his hands; which looked like jewelry.

"It's a bracelet I gave Caroline for her birthday… she gave it back to me but maybe that would work." He kept it; hoping that one day, Caroline and him would be close enough for her to accept it.

"I think it would do, if you offered it to her: it certainly counts as something of her possession. I'll try anyway."

She did the spell with a map, without her book because she knew it by heart for having used it many times already. When Nik saw it was pointing Chicago, he instantly thought of Gloria and shivered: it was not a good thing… at all. She had sided with the Originals for a long time… now though… they were not really in good terms anymore, you could say.

Nik instantly went for his coat and grabbed his car keys.

"You can't go out like that" Kol pointed.

"Oh never mind" was his brother's response. He opened a drawer and found a pair of Ray Ban aviators; those sun glasses were large enough to cover his veiny eyes. For the fangs, he would just have to keep his mouth closed; and then he left, with no particular plan. Not that he minded, Caroline could not wait any longer to be rescued (he sensed she would need a rescue of some sort).

He arrived in Chicago in the evening, an hour or so before the opening of the bar. He entered the club and saw Gloria coming from the back door.

"Where is she?" Niklaus asked, clenching his jaw with barely covered rage.

"Oh she's in there" Gloria said calmly, as if they were discussing the weather and she pointed the room from where she'd just gone out.

"What did you do to her?" Nik asked again, two inches away from exploding with blinding rage.

"You can see for yourself." The witch had a mischievous glint in her black eyes; and, with those last words, she disappeared from the hybrid' sight.

Nik hurried into the dark room without opening the light (he was an Original after all, who would need light in this case?). He immediately noticed Caroline light frame curled up in a ball in the middle of the room. He rushed to her and took her gently in his arms, he observed her and her tears stained cheeks made his dead heart ache.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone.

When she opened her beautiful eyes, relief washed over him. He tightened his hold on her and confessed:

"I was so afraid Caroline."

The blonde, with a surprised look etched upon her delicate features, stammered:

"Who-who… who are you?" And, she slipped out of consciousness again.

**AN:**** Ah, here is my cliffhanger. As always, I would be delighted if you could let me a review and if there's something you'd like to know: feel free to ask.**

**See you soon, **

**Claire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** Oh my god! Thanks to all the reviewers and alerts. Seriously, I had never had so much reviews and I'm super happy. And if you want a fast update of the next chapter, just do the same Not complicated right? Oh and don't worry, the Original hybrid will have his revenge on the stupid witch… I'll just have to figure out how ^^.**

**Enjoy dear readers.**

**See you at the end ;)**

Nik carried Caroline's limp body to his car and drove back to Mystic Falls, assaulted by despair. Just when he felt he had made some progress with the blonde, a stupid witch had to come and make her forget about it all. Gloria had ruined everything and now, Nik felt remorse. He thought that, maybe if he had agreed for Caroline to stay with him it wouldn't have happened.

Though, there was no need to beat himself up, because a lot of other things could have happened to her too if she'd stayed with him (considering Mikael was still there somewhere near Mystic Falls, waiting to harm Niklaus in any way).

When they arrived, Nik took Caroline to his room, carrying her still sleeping form bridal style. Once they were there, he placed her on his bed and just sad down beside her. He contemplated going back downstairs to tell his siblings (and probably Bonnie) what had happened; however, he stayed beside her, afraid that she would wake up alone and scared.

During the night, he caressed her cheek with his long slender fingers. Unfortunately, she jolted awake at the touch and Nik started. Caroline yawned and drowsily opened her eyes; she then looked at Nik and screamed in fear. At first, he was confused and it suddenly all came back to him. As it was night time, he had taken away his sun glasses, having totally forgotten about what his vampire form would do to Caroline in her state.

"I… I am sorry, I… I can explain." He stammered.

"Go…" She sobbed. "Just go…, please!"

It broke Nik's heart to cause her so much pain and fear, so he just ran down the stairs with tears were forming in his eyes, but he brushed them away before he arrived in the living room, where all his siblings (and Bonnie) were.

They had heard him come back and were all really worried so, he was assaulted by questions from Bonnie and pretty much everyone else (even Finn, which should be considered as strange).

"How is she doing?" Bonnie asked, first.

"She… she does not remember anything." Nik admitted, defeated.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked, confusion written on his face.

"When I found her she woke up and asked who I was… And not two minutes ago, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw me…" He explained.

It was now all clearer for everyone; because, being mostly vampires, they had heard everything and were asking themselves what could have happened between the two to make Caroline so upset.

"I should go and check up on her." Bonnie announced, and with that: she went upstairs and let the Mikaelson in family.

Nik was still standing by the doorframe, eyes fixed upon the ground. That was when Rebekah did something that surprised him (and their other siblings), in a pleasing way: she came to him and hugged him.

She held him tight and felt like crying at the sight of her brother being so desperate. Not that she would confess it (ever), but she was starting to appreciate Caroline too. The blonde's attitude toward her brother was what had helped to change her mind: she was the first woman, herself put aside, not to give up on him. He was messed up, but she had given him a chance nonetheless and had stuck up with it.

Upstairs, Bonnie slowly entered the room Caroline was resting in. And strangely, the blonde exclaimed:

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"You remember me?" Bonnie asked, bewildered.

"Of course I do, silly, you're my best friend. Though, there was that man that looked like a monster, and he knew my name but I don't know him…" She explained.

"Okay, I'll explain it all to you. You might found that silly but I'll try. First of all, if I say Salvatore, does that ring a bell?" The witch questioned.

"No, absolutely not…" Caroline answered, perplex.

"That's what I thought…" Bonnie thought she'd found out what had happened.

"So, a witch has erased your memory since before you learnt that… things that you did not think existed existed…" Her friend tried to explain.

"Oh and here it is! Once again your witchy stuff, I don't believe in that kind of stuff and you know it." The blonde retorted.

"Don't interrupt me Care, please. In fact, the witches exist and vampires and werewolves too… If I was lying, what would be the explanation of the things you've seen earlier?"

"Sorry, but I still find it hard to believe." Caroline interjected.

"Okay, I know you're afraid but maybe you should go and see Klaus… you know the vampire… In fact, he's a hybrid half vampire and half werewolf but that is another story." Bonnie proposed.

"But, and what if he hurts me?" Caroline asked, frightened.

"Look, as much as it costs me to admit it: he won't hurt you and he'll most probably try to protect you from everything." The witch confessed.

"Alright, I'll go and see what I could find out." The blonde said, and she went downstairs. She was shocked to see three boys and a girl there.

She watched around her with a quizzical look and the beautiful blonde woman said:

"My brother is in his art room, it's the second door on your left down the corridor."

"Oh, thanks" was all Caroline could muster.

She went there, then and entered the room. In a corner stood the man that Bonnie had called Klaus, he was painting a beautiful landscape and seemed pretty concentrated. She went further in her exploration of the room and her eyes fell upon a table where plenty of drawings were resting. They all represented her and, creepiness put aside, she blushed from the attention.

Klaus turned around, not expecting to see her there after her reaction to his sight. She noticed he had seen her and asked bluntly:

"So, is that true you're a vampire."

"Yes… I'm even a hybrid." He answered; embarrassed that she could see him in his hybrid form.

"And how can you go out if you look like that? No pun intended." She questioned.

"In fact I don't look like that all the time, it's just because a witch casted a spell on me to avenge herself." He explained.

"Oh I see, so the other people here…"

"They're all vampires and my siblings too, accessorily." He interrupted, having guessed what her question would be.

"What proofs have I that you really are a vampire?" Caroline asked, septic.

Nik thought about it for two seconds and then flashed out of the room in vampire speed… Okay, Caroline would admit that it was pretty strange.

They stayed there talking, Nik answering each of his love's questions until the sun started to rise in the sky. The night was coming to an end and neither of them had slept at all. Nik was not in the mood for sleeping but adviced Caroline:

"Maybe you should take some sleep love."

Caroline noticed the nickname but did not say anything on the matter. She answered him:

"Okay, can I go home?"

"Sorry sweetheart but you'd better stay here… There is someone out there that might try to harm you. I'll explain it all to you after you'll have had some rest." He explained.

"Okay" She sounded a bit disappointed, however: she was too exhausted to argue.

She went into Klaus's room and lay down on his bed, he would not mind after all. She then heard him talk with Bonnie and his siblings downstairs. Bonnie was explaining what had happened to her… now that she looked at it better, it was strange that she could understand them form where she was. After a moment through, she could not make out any more of what they were saying and fell in a deep sleep.

If she could not hear them anymore, in fact, it was because they had started whispering when Nik said:

"And there is still a big problem in sight…"

"What is it?" Finn questioned.

"Well, she does not know that she's no longer human, from what I understood. Since all her memories of the supernatural have been erased…"

"Oh shit, maybe I should have said it to her." Bonnie let out.

"No, I think we should wait for her to recover a bit from the emotional shock." Nik declared.

And he proposed: "Oh, and maybe we should ask Elena to visit her friend, it might reassure her, since she remember only about her old life."

"Yes, it's a good idea." Bonnie admitted, quite impressed of how thoughtful the hybrid was when it came to Caroline. It amazed his siblings as much as Bonnie how quick the blonde had changed him.

Losing no more time, Bonnie phoned Elena and told her everything. Knowing what had happened to her friend made Elena accept to come. She would not have if there wasn't any good reason, since they were not at all in good terms. That was just because Elena had found out what was going on between her best friends and the Originals (not that it was hard to find out, since they were passing all of their time with them).

Anyway, at six o'clock, everyone was waiting for her arrival in the living room (including Caroline who had woken up). When she arrived, the Mikaelson weren't too surprised to see her with the Salvatore. At Bonnie's annoyed glance, Damon replied:

"What? you did not expect us to let her come here alone, did you?"

At that, Klaus retorted: "Sorry to be rude, but I've no longer any interest in the doppelgänger since she's no longer human. I just asked her to come and see her friend."

They stared at each other menacingly; when the doorbell rang, surprising everyone. Stefan asked:

"You were not expecting anyone else?"

And Klaus shook his head.

He went to open the door, only to reveal… Mikael.

What the hell? The Mikaelson thought. Niklaus was ready to shut the door in his face but he was stopped by Mikael's foot in the doorframe. Then, the bastard just said:

"Just so you know, I would not be here if someone who's in the room had not woken me up from my desiccation…" Seeing everyone puzzled look, he added for effect:

"Yes, the culprit you look for his here." And with that he left, just wanting to mess everything up (as if was not enough already). He was angry because he thought the person who had woken him up had double crossed him and was now on his step-son's side; that was why he had wanted to cause this mayhem.

After he'd left, all the eyes landed on the Salvatore and their girl. Among them even, they were suspicious; because clearly, there was just one of them who had done it and, considering how they were glaring at each other: that person had not concerted with the others.

After long minutes of hard glares thrown at the enemy, the Salvatore and Elena left the mansion and allowed a little bit of peace in the Mikaelson's home. Little did they know that it would not be for long.

All of a sudden, they were all very tired: the lack of sleep coming back full force. So they all went to bed: Bonnie and Kol cuddled up together in the latter's room. Caroline, on the other hand, was hungrier than tired; since she had woken up a couple of hours ago only.

She decided to find herself something to eat and possibly to drink: being starving and thirsty. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she went for the fridge and saw blood bags… She was thinking that it was better than killing innocent people. However, her line of thoughts was immediately interrupted when she felt a sudden pain in her mouth and that something sharp cut her lower lip. Panicked, she ran in the gigantic house to find a mirror. And when she had done so, she wished she would not have. She did not recognize herself: she was a monster. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Nik was at the verge of falling asleep when he heard his sweetheart's cries of pain; so he went straight to her, worried sick.

"Are you alright Caroline?" He asked gently.

"No… I, I, I'm a monster." She stuttered.

He went to comfort her, enveloping her with his arms.

"No, of course you're not, sweetheart." He reassured, not bearing to see her in pain.

That was when she realized: he knew, he knew about her and he did not say anything. So, she detached herself from him violently and slapped him hard across the face. Nik's head went to the side and he froze with shock, not expecting it one bit.

"You knew all this time!" Was all she whispered before hurrying out the door. She then noticed that she was in the middle of a deserted zone and would never find her way back to her home. So she just sat down on the front-steps.

After having let her cool down for a while, Nik opened the door temptingly and went to her.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you." She barked.

"I'm sorry." He just said and looked down, full of remorse. "I just didn't want you to get even more upset, you'd already been through so much in a so little time."

She saw how ashamed he was for what he'd done and she declared:

"It's not really for this that I'm so upset, I mean I just discovered I'm a vampire. Couldn't I have a break?" She asked, once again at the verge of tears. She was an emotional mess as if she was transitioning all over again; it was certainly what having the news break to someone a second time would do to a vampire.

Then, it was just a rush of words flowing out of her mouth before she could stop them:

"Even when I was human I was never good enough: my dad left when I was a child, my mom worked all the time as if I did not count. And don't get me started on Elena: she was always first and now she even has two men for herself. Nobody will love me now that I'm a vampire." She cried.

Nik, overwhelmed with her intense sadness, not knowing what to do anymore, confessed something he never thought he would (not even to himself):

"This is not true love, I do: I love you Caroline."

At first, the blonde thought he was just saying that to comfort her. Though, she knew it was genuine when she saw his eyes. His gaze was so full of love that Caroline acted on impulse: she kissed him. Sure, she was afraid of him the night before; now anyway, she was just like him so it kind of changed her way to see things.

The kiss was intense, even if Nik had to be careful not to hurt her with his fangs (she would have healed immediately, but still). They lost themselves into it after some time; she started to caress his hair and he encircled her with his arms. When they deepened the kiss, something more than unexpected happened…

**AN:**** Cliffhanger… again. But, considering how well it worked out the last time, I'll try again lol. I want plenty of reviews, that way you'll have the new chapter sooner than later ;)**

**See you soon, **

**Claire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**** Hey, here is the new chapter, once again: thanks to all the reviewers and alerts. I'm just so happy when I get up in the morning and see all the reviews on my phone's alerts (it is just SO great!). I hope you'll love this chapter as much as the others and I also hope I'll have plenty of reviews: make my day dear readers! (pretty please). And the eventual questions about what is going to happen are answered in the chapter, so I won't say anything ;)**

**See you at the end and enjoy! :D**

So, there we were: Caroline and Nik were kissing when something happened. Though, it was rather someone: and this was no other than Stefan. The youngest Salvatore was waiting in front of the mansion, with a guilty look. When the lovebirds had separated, he cleared his throat and said:

"I did it, I woke Mikael up."

Nik balled his hands into fists, visibly furious with the vampire in front of them. There he was, interrupting his and Caroline's kiss and now: he was dropping a bomb on them. What was next?

"What the hell Ripper, are you out of your mind? I would have thought your brother capable of that, but not you." Nik declared through gritted teeth.

"Oh and why wouldn't I have done it? After all the mayhem you've caused, it's only fair." Stefan spat, raising his venomous voice.

"I know that I deserve it, I was talking for Caroline. I thought she was your friend and you exposed her to the danger all the same." Nik explained, not too far from losing the so little self-control he had acquired.

"Could you stop talking about me as if I weren't there? That would actually be nice of you." The blonde retorted, seeming annoyed.

"Yes, I just came to tell you that I did not know about you two at the time and that I'm more than willing to help in stopping Mikael from harming Caroline." Stefan proposed.

"We'll think about it, now go home." Nik ordered, not trusting him one bit. And Stefan obliged, having no other choice than to go back from where he was coming from.

In fact, Stefan did not wake the Originals' father because Klaus had caused all this trouble in Mystic Falls. As selfish as it was, the ripper had a personal reason to do that: he still had not forgiven Niklaus for the way he compelled him back in the twenties. He had been Stefan's only friend when he wasn't talking to Damon anymore. He was lonely, without a friend or family and then he arrived in his life with Rebekah. All had been better, they had had so much fun and entertainment together, and he had been his best friend (like a second family). That was going pretty well, until his step-father arrived to chase him and he compelled Stefan, as if their friendship did not mean anything to him. He was just his toy, like everybody else. At least, that was what he believed to be true.

Now, however, he regretted his action, because it had touched Caroline in a way and she didn't deserve it one bit. That was why he would do everything in his power to send Mikael back where he should have stayed. A tiny part of him even had remorse for what it had done to Niklaus: even if he still resented his compelling, he still cared about him (their friendship had been the kind of friendship that you can't erase, even with all this years).

Nik and Caroline were still sitting on the front steps of the Originals' mansion. Nik got up and extended his hand to the blonde saying:

"Come on, we should go back inside." Caroline accepted his offer, since they didn't have anything to do outside anymore, now that they had stopped kissing.

"Do you ever sleep? I mean that you did not till I arrived here." Caroline asked after a moment, with a quizzical look.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head with that love, I'll be alright. I do sleep sometimes, but being an Original prevents you from sleeping as much as other vampires." He explained.

Still, he had not slept since Caroline had been missing, which meant he had been up for about four days and he was starting to feel slightly tired. However, that is not that he did not want to sleep, it was more that he could not if he tried. He had tried to fall asleep for a while after Caroline had woken up, though: each time he closed his eyes, he saw her limp body on the floor of that stupid witch's bar. He was too worried that something would happen to her while he was not awake and if it did, he could not forgive himself. So, he just smiled reassuringly to her and did not say anything on the matter.

The blonde didn't go further either, even though she wasn't entirely convicted, considering his eyes were closing quite often and that he seemed nervous. He looked like a smoker who had not had his cigarette for too long. She observed him some more and couldn't stop herself from thinking that he had to be gorgeous without his yellow eyes and elongated fangs. She got carried away with her thoughts and asked without realizing it:

"Isn't there a solution for your spell problem?"

"Sadly, that kind of things doesn't seem to exist sweetheart." He whispered, defeated. He could not help but think that he couldn't be with her, every signs were saying so. First of all, a thousand years were separating their birth dates… and he was her best friends' number one enemy (it wasn't entirely true in Bonnie's case but still) and now spells had been casted on the both of them.

He decided to distract himself from his depressing ideas:

"So, what do you want to do now love?"

"We could go to the grill, I suppose… if it is still there." She proposed.

"Yes it is, let's go." He answered with a chuckle.

They arrived there and asked for something to drink. The two of them were at the bar; but Matt wasn't there today. For once, Nik thought it was too bad; he was one of the only people Caroline remembered after all. What Niklaus did not pay attention too was the hybrid by the pool table who was watching them intently.

After about half an hour, Caroline excused herself to go the rest room; that was when the hybrid who was spying on them decided to make his move. When the blonde was out of sight, he came to her. She exclaimed:

"Hey Tyler, I'm so happy to see you!" And it was true. Usually, she would not be that happy to see him, as they weren't friends at the time from when her memory had been erased. But it was good to see another well-known face (which was pretty rare this time around) nonetheless.

Though, her delighted mood instantly changed when she the scowl on the boy's face. He clenched his fists and said silently (not to be heard by the protective hybrid that was in the other room):

"So now he's your boyfriend huh?" The venom in his voice surprised her and she retorted:

"No he isn't" (not really anyway) "And since when so you care about who I am dating?"

"Are you kidding me? We were together not even two weeks ago!" He exclaimed, still in a quiet voice.

"Ah, it's very funny Tyler, I almost believed you for a second." The blonde laughed, believing it was a joke. She would never have dating him seriously, the guy was a jerk! (Or the one of her memory was).

That was the final blow to the hybrid's pride, losing his mind for a second: he lurched himself at her and bit her neck. She screamed in pain and said in a broken voice:

"So, you too?"

Though, he did not have the time to respond (or even to understand what she meant) when he heard someone rushing to them, he escaped in vampire speed. The person who arrived was no other than Nik himself:

"Are you alright Caroline?" That was when he saw the blood on her neck.

He growled: "The wolf boy will pay."

"How's that the wolf boy? You mean he is not a vampire? And why did not I already heal?" She asked simultaneously.

"He's a werewolf love, that's why." With that he took her in his arm and vampire sped them to the mansion.

All of what happened when he had to save her from Gloria came rushing back to him and he felt so guilty that it was hard to bear.

When they were safe at home, he placed his wrist in front of her mouth and told her his blood was the cure and that she would die if she didn't drink it.

"You can trust me Caroline, I promise." He reassured. "Have at it sweetheart." And, as she had no reason not to trust him, she obliged (not without a déjà-vu impression at his words).

She bit his wrist and, at the exact moment his sweet blood invaded her mouth: she remembered. First, she remembered all about him: the bad things (which made her want to stop drinking and slapped him again) but, soon came the others things: his good side. She saw them kissing again, as if she was watching from above, and her heart nearly melted when she saw the love in his eyes.

"Sweetheart?" Nik called her, finding it strange that she had been drinking for so long.

Caroline, however, continued to drink as she was remembering even more facts about her and her friends. She remembered how the supernatural had invaded their life. Then, when all of her memories had returned, she separated herself from Nik's arm and he asked:

"Are you okay? You looked a bit lost."

"I… I- I remember everything." She stuttered.

Niklaus' eyes widened at that and he stayed there gawking at her. It seemed that an Original's blood was the cure to even more than what he thought. It was great, Nik was sad nonetheless for what he had to say to her.

"Caroline, I need to say something to you." He knew she wouldn't like it, though he told her when he saw he had all her attention:

"Once we'll have stopped Mikael, it would be far better for you if you forgot about me." She was ready to interject, so he explained: "Since I'm with you, all have gone wrong in your life. Your best friend doesn't talk to you anymore, Mikael have tried to harm you, a witch erased your memory and I look like the monster I really am now… That can't bring out anything good for you love."

"Have you finished?" The blonde scowled. "First of all: you're not a monster and never think otherwise, you would let Mikael win over you."

"Secondly, I thought we had already discussed it, it's my life and if I want it ruined by the mayhem that is in yours, I'll have it no other way or I'll go back to another witch to bond you to me. Is that clear Niklaus Mikaelson?" She asked almost rhetorically.

Nik sighed and nodded. He couldn't stop the relief from washing over him, even if it would have been better for Caroline to stop seeing him. He was amazed at the blonde' stubbornness, she surely knew how to stand up for herself.

"Now, we're going to announce the good news to everyone!" The blonde instructed.

"But love, it's the middle of the night." Nik stated.

"And so, we can still tell Bonnie and Kol. I hear them making out from here anyway."

Nik could only agree to that statement, so they decided to go to them. Caroline knocked on the door but, nevertheless, entered without waiting for the response.

"Bonnie, I remember!" She yelled.

The witch jumped in surprise and said: "That's great Care! How did it happen?"

"Well Tyler bit me so Nik gave me his blood… and it seems to be the cure."

"I'm really happy for both of you Caroline, but could you go back to my brother's room and do whatever you want… because we were in the middle of something, if you see what I mean." Kol explained, with his eyebrows raised.

The blonde caught the hint and said: "Oh right, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, she left.

Nik, who had stayed by the door frame said:

"Yes, like she said" and joined Caroline in his room.

"You could have been more polite; my best friend just had her memory back!" Bonnie scowled. Plus, she wanted to ask the blonde about Tyler biting her… again.

"Alright, sorry." He excused himself.

"Now, you're going to be a nice vampire and bring me my book which is on your desk over there." She instructed.

Kol was annoyed that their 'occupation' had been stopped but obeyed to the witch as he could not refuse anything to her.

"Here you are." He said, handing her the book.

She searched through it and stopped at a page. She read for some time and exclaimed:

"I knew it!"

"What?" Asked Kol, bewildered by his girl's sudden change of mood.

Bonnie lowered her voice at a whisper, not wanting Klaus and Caroline to hear her:

"Well, when Caroline told me that she thought an Original's blood would be the cure, I found it strange because I looked for the cure and remembered it was not that. I thought it was linked with blood but not particularly an Original's one. In fact, I did not remember exactly because I thought we could not find the cure, so what would have been the point in knowing what it was?"

"There would be none, go on." Encouraged Kol, curious about what she was going to say next.

"Well, it is written here that 'to get his or her memory back, the vampire on which the spell has been casted have to drink her true love's blood." She finished her explanation.

"Oh, so it means they are soul mates or something like that." Kol asked, dumbfounded but truly happy that he's brother had found his love in the end.

"Yes, though you can't tell anyone about it; because if Caroline come to know before she declare her love for him, his curse won't be broken okay?"

"Yes don't worry, I won't let anything slip." Kol assured.

"Good". Bonnie approved.

The good point was that there was a way to break Nik's curse, as he was Caroline's true love. The problem now would be for her to admit it to herself, and then to him. It was just a question of time, so they could not do anything but wait. And another problem was still waiting to cause trouble: Mikael had to be stopped and quick. How?, Was the thing to find out.

**AN:**** So, did you like it? Fill free to review and ask your questions, I'll be happy to answer them and have a good day (or night, whatever ^^).**

**See you soon, **

**Claire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**** Hey hey, thank you very much to those who reviewed or put my story in alerts or favorites, you rock . And I am so sorry for the delay! But I didn't have a lot of time and each time I found a little bit of it nothing would come… Anyway, I hope you're still interested. **

**Here is the new chapter; I hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy dear readers and I'll see you at the end **

Caroline and Nik were back in the latter's room. Sure, they were delighted that Caroline remembered everything but the exhaustion was also getting to them. For this reason, she climbed in bed and crawled under the cover. Then, Nik went to her and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, his eyes full of love and admiration. After that, he kissed her forehead and turned around to leave; though, he was stopped by a delicate hand that caught on his wrist:

"Stay with me Nik… please" Caroline requested.

"As you wish love" He responded. Sure, he wanted to stay more than anything, but he wouldn't have if she hadn't have asked him to.

With that, he lay down beside her on his bed and she instantly cuddled up with him; as if it had become a habit (which he would not mind one bit). He watched her fall in a deep slumber before he drifted off to sleep himself.

In the morning, Nik was already awake when Caroline stretched, waking up from a great night. She had a smile plastered on her beautiful face and Nik, curious about the blonde, wanted to know why she was grinning like a Cheshire cat; so, he just asked her about it. She responded:

"I had a dream."

"Care to elaborate sweetheart?" He once again asked. Usually he would not have cared… Though, it was Caroline we were talking about.

At first, she seemed reluctant to tell him about it, then she shrugged (she was already too involved in this relationship to back off, so why not?). "I was complaining about not being loved by anyone and… you told me you loved me and we kissed…" She coughed, embarrassed by why she'd just explained.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream love…" Nik contented to inform her and looked away, hoping that she would do as if she had never heard and that they could avoid the awkward talk.

Caroline was not buying any of it and stared at him, gawking like a gold fish in his aquarium. Had he just said what she thought she heard him say? Yes, shocked was the least you could say to describe her state at this moment.

Caroline should have remembered that he had declared his love, but with all those curses: her mind was messed up big time and things had just slipped her memory. This one had because, obviously, her subconscious had had a hard time believing it in the first place.

"You… you love me?" She asked, bewildered as if just the idea of it was inconceivable.

"I do." Nik was suddenly finding his hands very interesting, considering he had started playing with them.

Seeing that he misinterpreted her silence, Caroline lifted his chin up in order for him to look at her. When he did so, she crashed her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Nik's eyes widened in surprise, for he was not prepared to it; however, he recovered quickly and kissed the blonde back. After a while, they separated and Caroline rested her head on his bare chest. A comfortable silence had engulfed the room at the time Caroline spoke again.

"Nik" She called.

"Mmh?" he mumbled in response, lost in a daydream.

"I love you too." She just said, as if she was making an evident statement as: 'the earth is round' or something like that.

Nik was dumbfounded and could not believe his ears; maybe he had misheard her… A woman as beautiful and extraordinary as she was could not really love someone like him could she?

"Nik, maybe you could say something… I don't know… anything?" Caroline tried to snap him out of his trance.

He was an idiot, he thought; because, manifestly, he did not find anything to answer. So she sat up straight and turned to him. What she saw bought her so much joy and she could have jumped and dance for it: Nik was back to his normal state.

"Nik, you're no longer in vampire form!" She exclaimed, squealing like a little girl. And she kissed him again with all she had. They made out like there was no tomorrow, Nik seeing in it a way to make it up to her for his previous lack of answer.

Things were heating up rapidly and Nik turned his head to the side.

"Why did you stop?" The blonde asked, visibly unsatisfied by the turn the events were taking.

"Because love, if I don't stop now, I'm not sure I'll be able too." He confessed.

"Oh right…" In fact, she absolutely didn't want him to stop; she restrained herself nonetheless. Maybe he was right to take things slow… she had never done that before and look where it had brought her. She wanted their first time together to be special as much as he did… though, she didn't know how much more time she could wait for it to happen.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Nik who announced: "I'll go for a shower" And oh boy did he need it, a (very) cold one… With that in mind, he went to his bathroom.

Kol was still in his room, Bonnie by his side. They were lounging lazily in bed, profiting of each other's presence. Kol was hearing everything thanks to his supernatural hearing and he told everything to Bonnie:

"Bon, your best friend just admitted her love for my brother." He informed her, grinning happily.

"That's great; I'll go and see if the curse has been broken." She declared.

Though, he stopped her from going, taking her arm in his hand. She stared at him with a quizzical look, that's why he justified his action:

"Look, I'm very happy for them too; but… from the noises I can hear they are making out right now. So, unless you want to enter on them doing god knows what… I wouldn't go if I were you." He explained, unable to hold on a chuckle; which made his girlfriend giggle… these two were quite the pair…

Stefan was writing in his diary, back at the boarding house. Damon was in his room doing… things (Stefan preferred not to know what exactly). On the other hand, Elena was preparing to go shopping. When she was ready, she kissed Stefan and went on the door. She drove toward the mall, unconscious about the car following her…

His love had been gone for a while when Stefan decided to pay another visit to his old friend Nik. He was not planning to wait for a call that would never come; for the original was quite spiteful.

He arrived and knocked on the massive door in front of him; they had always fancied luxury, he thought. Unfortunately for him, Rebekah was the one to open it… not his luck.

"Oh Stefan, how lovely to see you!" She said sarcastically. She knew that he'd been playing with her back in the twenties; and now, there he was on her doorstep. If he wanted to declare his love for her, he was about ninety years late… not much right? (the joke). Anyway, she knew for sure that it was not the reason for his visit; for he had found his precious little doppelgänger. What was there with men and those girls? They had have her brothers and the Salvatore, who's next? She was wondering.

"What can I do for you?" She spat in an angry tone. He could not think it was okay between them now. She would not let him anyway.

"Can I see your brother please?" He asked.

"Which one?" Seriously, was he dumb? She had three. However, she wouldn't have bet on Kol but he could want to see Eliijah as well as Nik, for he had been involved with both of them.

"Klaus" he responded.

"Okay." Then, she yelled from the front door: "Nik, come here!" And Stefan cringed at her high pitch voice.

"You'll come in or what?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Mm, sure" he said, snapping out of his daze.

Nik arrived in the living room, where Stefan was waiting for him, and Caroline accompanied him. The lovebirds sat down on the couch, opposite to Stefan; they were holding hands, he couldn't help but notice.

"So, do you accept my help or not?" He asked bluntly, going straight to the point.

Nik wanted to say no, still not trusting the ripper. Though, he saw Caroline pleading gaze from the corner of his eye and he couldn't deny her anything (he wouldn't admit it but he was so smitten that she could make him do anything she wanted).

"Alright and how would you do that?" The Original asked, losing no time.

"I'll make Mikael think I'm still on his side and that I was there the other day just to make you think I would be on your side."

"So basically, you're going to tell him you're faithful to him and lying to us… and it will be the opposite." Nik clarified.

"That is the plan" The younger vampire answered.

"And what proves me that it's not the other way around?" He pointed out, suspicious.

"Nothing" Stefan answered.

At least, it was honest; the hybrid could not deny him that.

"You know I trust him Nik." Caroline spoke for the first time.

He sighed, defeated. "Okay Salvatore. But, if you try anything funny; you'll pay. Is that clear?" The Original cleared.

"Yes". Stefan confirmed, rolling his eyes: always so dramatic.

He went for the door again, going outside. A question was still on his lips but he didn't dare ask it. Were they a couple? They were holding hands and Caroline called him Nik today. And she had visibly some sort of great power over him; Stefan had understood that Klaus had agreed just because of her, he wasn't stupid. So, he assumed they were effectively a couple (which they hadn't even discussed themselves).

After his visit to the Originals, he went straight to Mikael's hiding place; which was an old wooden house in the woods.

The first thing he told him was that he would help him kill Klaus to get his revenge, to make it credible. However Mikael, as suspicious as his step-son, threatened:

"Oh yeah you'll do that boy, and you will not try to fool me or you might never see your dear girlfriend again." Stefan gasped and Mikael chuckled darkly, a mischievous glint in his frightening eyes. Guess we just found out who was driving the car that had followed Elena to the mall…

**AN:**** Here we are; it's a bit shorter than usual but… I just went with it. I hope you'll review and make my day. I don't think I'll post before next Saturday because I'm going on holiday and I don't think I'll be able to take my computer with me, we'll see ^^. Anyway, have a good day (or night whatever).**

**See you when I'll see you (I hope it'll be soon),**

**Claire**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**** So, here is my new chapter, I hope it hadn't been too long (I just came back home from my trip). Thank you for all your amazing reviews and also thanks to those who put the story in alert or favorite. Oh and to ****KahlanDarcy****: let's just say that the Salvatore did not really paid attention to Nik's vampire form because they did not even make a remark when they first saw him (I admit it slipped my mind so we'll have to go with it lol). **

**Enjoy the chapter,**

**See you at the end.**

After their make-out session was over, Nik and Caroline got downstairs for breakfast. When they arrived in the kitchen, all the Mikaelson (and Bonnie) were already there. Needless to say that Kol had already told everyone the good news. As a consequence, Rebekah ran to Nik the instant she saw him and hugged him so tight he would have died of asphyxia if he was still human. Tears were pouring down the blonde's face and seeing that, her brother dried them away, hugging her back.

"Are you alright Bekah?" He asked, concerned about his little and only sister.

"I haven't been better in a long time." She answered.

That being said, they all sat down around the kitchen table and had their meal in family. For the first time of his vampire life, Niklaus was entirely happy: he had his family back and he had found love. He could not ask for more.

After all his siblings had retreated to their personal spaces (that is to say: their rooms), Nik took one of Caroline's hand in his and stared at her lovingly. That caused the blonde to blush and to ask:

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, you're so beautiful that I still have some problems to believe that you're real and not coming from some sort of dream." He declared.

"You know that you can be really cheesy sometimes." She teased.

"You have awakened my romantic side love." He laughed with her.

In fact, there was more to it; he wanted to ask her something, but he feared she would reject the idea. He was frowning, looking blankly at the wall forming his proposition in his head; Caroline found his attitude quite odd and decided to break the silence:

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh… in fact, there is something I'd like to ask you." He announced.

"Mm, go ahead." She encouraged him.

"Maybe we could… I mean if you haven't got anything else to do, or if you want… We could travel somewhere… just the two of us." He stuttered, which Caroline thought very cute for she had never seen him hesitating before.

She thought about the proposition; however, it did not take long for her to take the decision.

"Of course, that would be great." Nik seemed to relax instantly at that and a beautiful smile stretched his full and kissable lips (get a grip Caroline!).

"And, have you got anything particular in mind?" The blonde demanded.

"No, we can go anywhere you'd like sweetheart." He told her; Caroline couldn't help but think he was such the gentleman.

"I would say Paris, though it is a bit cliché. Maybe you've got something to propose, because I haven't got any idea as I never traveled anywhere." She said.

"Well, we could go in Belgium. It is not far from France and some old cities are really charming. Plus, they've got great chocolates." The hybrid replied.

"Ok, there we go!" She retorted, enthusiastic about the chocolates (being a vampire did not change her tastes that much).

Nik suddenly kissed her, relieved that she had agreed to see the world with him. Then, he separated himself from her and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, I really don't regret accepting to go." She breathed out; because of the mind blowing kiss they'd just shared.

Nik just chuckled to that and went back to his staring; he could not get enough of her beauty.

"I love you" she confessed again; utterly amazed by how he was treating her: he made her feel important (he was considering her as a princess). And, now that they had admitted their love for each other, Caroline couldn't stop herself from saying it again; loving that she had made Nik open up to her.

"I love you too Caroline" He instantly answered, seriously; wanting the blonde to be sure about his feeling towards her. He was still having a hard time believing that someone really loved him; and Caroline intended to prove it to him until he really believed it: She kissed him again slowly and intensely.

Stefan was in front of the Mikaelson mansion once again. He had never been there once in his long life two days ago; and now, there he was visiting them daily. He had been devastated when Mikael had dropped the bomb on him, announcing he held his precious Elena captive.

He was having a hard time accepting he had to harm Klaus again, but he had no choice: his psychotic step-father was holding the love of his life captive. That was why he had to follow the plan that the crazy vampire hunter had concocted.

As a consequence, he rang the doorbell and prepared what he was going to say in his head. This time, it was Finn who opened the door, and Stefan was satisfied about that because he was the Original he was the less involved with.

"Mm Hi, could I talk with Nik please?" He requested awkwardly.

"Yes, sure" the older vampire answered. And then, he called for his young brother.

The latter arrived a short while after, with Caroline (they seemed glued to the hip lately).

"What is going on Ripper?" Nik asked, concerned about his excuse of a step-father.

"Well, I went to Mikael's hiding place… and he was not there anymore." He explained.

"How unexpected… and was there anything out of place there?" The hybrid continued.

"His belongings were all gone." Stefan elaborated.

In his long life, he had learnt to lie, though the guilt was still there and this time did not differ from the others. He would follow the plan nonetheless and win Nik's trust back only to betray him; he hadn't got any choice. Unfortunately, he remembered very well that the Original didn't take betrayal lightly, quite the opposite in fact. Plus, after all of that was finished, he could never be friend with him ever again (because even if he went out of it alive, he would never forgive him; that was a sure thing).

Niklaus' features were holding a puzzled look: what he had just been told was extremely strange. The least you could say was that it was the last thing he was expecting to hear: the man who wanted him dead more than anyone else (and that was meaning something) just left Mystic Falls! It didn't have any sense.

Stefan decided to leave the lovebirds be; to let the (false) news sink in. Caroline followed him outside, telling Nik she'd be back in a minute. Once outside, she hugged Stefan and thanked him for accepting Nik, which Damon and Elena wouldn't do. The guilt almost ate him alive at that point. He decided to continue the conversation nonetheless, happy to have one of his best friends back for a few minutes.

"So, are you guys together?" He asked, in a slightly awkward way.

"Yes Stef, and I love him sincerely." She answered honestly.

"I'm glad you found each other, Klaus made many mistakes but it looks like you bring out his good side." He admitted.

"Oh and it's mutual, he makes me happier than anyone ever could." She retorted. Then she continued: "he just proposed me to go with him in Europe!" She nearly squealed.

He smiled and hugged her again, whispering "have a good trip Care". A tear escaped him, for he knew pretty well that they would most probably not leave; as he had to act tonight if he wanted to get Elena back.

When he was gone; Caroline and Niklaus cuddled on the catch and watched a silly movie on the giant television screen, to which neither of them paid attention to as they were too absorbed in their thoughts and in each other's contemplation.

Around seven, Nik got up to start cooking dinner, while Caroline sat on the kitchen counter. Unsurprisingly, he couldn't resist the blond for long and stopped his cooking to make out with her. However, they were interrupted by Care's phone which rang loudly, annoyingly breaking the romantic moment they were sharing. Though, if you thought further about it, it wasn't that bad of a thing because Nik' siblings wouldn't have been satisfied if they had arrived in front of empty plates. With that in mind, the hybrid went back to his cooking.

Caroline looked quizzically at the screen which her old friend's name was lighting.

"Elena?" She asked with a surprised tone, answering the call.

"Hey Care, Stefan told me that you were leaving soon with Klaus and I'd like to know if you'd come at mine tonight, you know to make things right before your trip." The young girl explained, in a rather flat and monotone voice.

"Mm, sure" the blonde answered, genuinely and pleasantly surprised by the unexpected gesture.

"Okay, how about in you come whenever you're ready?" Elena proposed, still not sounding enthusiastic.

"Okay." She said, choosing to ignore her friend's rather strange attitude. It was certainly due to their recent disagreement, it surely brought some awkwardness in their relationship.

"Great, see you." The brunette said and immediately hung up.

"Strange…" Care muttered to herself. Thought, of course, Nik heard her and demanded what the matter was.

"As if you hadn't listened to the conversation" She scolded him playfully.

Nik feigned being hurt with a false innocent look on his face. Seeing that the blonde wasn't buying it one bit, he just chuckled and shrugged it off.

He then pointed: "So, if I overheard well, you will not grant me with your delightful presence tonight." When she shook her head in response, he sighed and kissed her inviting lips before he had to let her go prepare her bag (which he did half-heartedly, needless to say he would have preferred to keep her for himself).

She came back downstairs after about five minutes and left (not without a peck on his lips, much to his pleasure: he could really get used to it).

His siblings bounced in the kitchen a short while after her departure and their stomachs growled for Nik's delicious meal. He did not eat much and contented to play with his food, thinking about a certain blond that would no longer leave his mind.

"Cheer up Nik, your girlfriend will return." Finn teased, noticing she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, she's so hopelessly in love with you. You and Kol look like two love-sick teenagers." Elijah chuckled mockingly, which cost him a glare from his younger brother.

"Oh let him be guys, you're so childish sometimes for thousand years old." Rebekah lectured them.

"Alright we were just kidding Bekah" Finn informed. In fact, the Mikaeslon were glad some of them had found love.

"Talking about Kol, where is he?" Rebekah asked, remembering what Elijah had said.

"He's at Bonnie's." Elijah and Finn answered at the same time.

"Of course, where else could he be?" She asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes while she laughed.

Nik had still not said a word.

His pensive state remained all the evening and he went to bed quite early, hoping that if he slept: her return would seem to come faster. It didn't work, however, as he couldn't find peace which prevented him to fall in a deep slumber. He was now accustomed to Caroline's presence in his bed and it looked like he'd have to wait for her to sleep… little did he know that the time would be far longer than expected.

Caroline had entered her friend's house about half an hour ago and things were going smoothly, even if Elena was a tad odd… blame it on the stress of their meeting (they were there to make things right after all).

A bit later in the evening, the doorbell rang and Elena exclaimed:

"Oh, it has to be our surprised guest!" Caroline's eyes widened, maybe she'd invited Bonnie. It would have been a good idea in fact. Though, the blonde was even more bewildered when she saw a man that she had never been seen before on the brunette's doorstep.

Suddenly, he stood in front of Elena, a mere inch away; and his pupils dilated. The disoriented look on her best friend's face was the last thing Caroline saw.

**AN:**** Hey hey, so (as always) I'd be delighted if you'd let a review to tell me what you thought about the chapter. And feel free to ask if there's something you'd like to know. **

**See you when I'll see you (it'll probably be soon as I am now in holiday, woohoo!),**

**Claire. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**** A huge thanks to the reviewers: ****JaneA0202****, ****beverlie4055****, ****angel1725****, ****Sci-fi Christian****, ****Hellomarthamay****. I also thank those who put this story in alert or favorite. I hope you guys will like the chapter and you can ask if you find something confusing because there are times when I feel like I'm the only one who understand myself ^^**

**Enjoy dear readers, see you at the end. **

The following morning, Nik jumped out of his bed, where he had been staying all night without getting any sleep, mainly drawing his favorite model (which was the cause of his insomnia in the first place). It was ten at the time, and Nik judged that it was a decent hour to call his girl and asked when he could pick her up at the doppelgänger's house.

So, he dialed the well-known number and waited patiently for its owner to answer the call. However, she didn't and it kind of worried him. He tried to rationalize, telling to himself that maybe she was low on battery or that she was sleeping with her ringtone off. Nonetheless, he found all this reasoning quite improbable, for Caroline (if he knew her at all) would have never done such a thing.

He did not leave any message on her voicemail for he did not see the point: if she was alright, she would call him back soon, and if she wasn't (and, sadly, there was a possibility) she would not be able to hear it anyway.

A few minutes after his unanswered call, he received a text and let out a relieved sigh when he saw Caroline's name lighting up his phone's screen. Though, his newly acquired smile changed into a scowl when he read it:

"Don't try and call again Niklaus, we wouldn't want your dear girlfriend to wake up now would we?"

"Mikael…" Nik nearly growled, anger making his blood boil. At first he wanted to smash the phone to pieces, for he hadn't the possibility to tear Mikael's heart from his chest and to rip it to shred; however, he couldn't do such a thing, for the phone was the only way he could have news from Caroline (and save her, at the same time).

He fought back the tears that came to his blue eyes, he had cried enough for a millennium the other day; plus, it wouldn't be of any use.

He immediately hurried down the stairs, trying not to get his anger out on anything; because he had already smashed everything to pieces in his room and he was sure his siblings wouldn't be okay with him damaging their goods.

He arrived in the kitchen where his siblings (and Bonnie, who seemed to have taken residence in their mansion, not that he would mind) were gathered for breakfast, and said:

"Mikael has Caroline" it caused everyone to stop eating, and a few jaws to drop. They all had concern etched upon their features: his siblings because they were defeated to see their brother's happiness taken away from him; and Bonnie, because her best friend was in a threatening situation.

Neither of them got the time to recover from the shock to bombard him with question, because his phone that he had kept in hand started ringing loudly and, seeing once again Caroline's name, he answered as quickly as he could (and, with him being an original, it was saying something).

He did not say anything and waited for his psychotic step-father to talk, which he unsurprisingly did:

"Hello boy, having a good day? Oh, I don't think so since I have your little girlfriend." He mused out; content to show he controlled the situation; which only infuriated Nik further.

"Let her out of it, she has nothing to do with our quarrel." He snarled, barely managing to keep his calm.

"Oh, if you want to let her out of it, I'll advice you to come and give yourself in exchange of her so precious life." He said sarcastically.

"Where are you?" He asked, ready to do his part of the deal (nothing was more important for him than the lives of the people he loved, and there weren't many).

"Oh well, we're in London; I heard that you two were planning to go to a nice trip over Europe (at that, the hybrid felt a pang in his chest, understanding that Stefan had betrayed him agin)…So, why not?" He then continued: "And, before you ask, we're in the National Gallery, as I know you endear art so much. If you don't show up within the next 24h, I'll end her life. Don't try anything funny, if you don't come alone, she'll die. Anyway, neither of your siblings can come because a witch put a spell on the room I am in in order to block out every person from my family, which you fortunately don't come from." He explained.

Nik was now at the verge of breaking down and it was worse when he heard Caroline's whimpered and then he faintly heard her scream her lunges out:

"Don't come Nik, he won't kill me, I'm leverage."

"Shut up!" Mikeal barked. The pain he heard in her voice broke his heart, and he wanted to cut his head off for what he had done to inflict it to her. Even the way he dared talking to this amazing girl deserved some sort of punishment.

"24 hours, time goes by quickly boy." And with that, he hung up on him.

"I'm leaving." He instantly declared and went for his jacket, before he was stopped by Rebekah's voice:

"But Nik, you heard what she said: he can't kill her she is leverage, he knows she's the only way to get to you."

"Maybe, but what do you want me to do?" He asked rhetorically before he continued: "I'll not sit there waiting; he will not return her to me if I don't show up and I can't wait any longer when she's in pain."

Some of his siblings seemed to be about to protest, though they were cut by Finn who told to Nik:

"I understand Nik, I would have done the same." He didn't say if 'if it would have been Sage' because everyone had understood that was what he meant (maybe not Bonnie, but it was not important at the moment).

Rebekah looked at the verge of tears when Nik said:

"It's probably the last time you see me." And it nearly pained him to see the overwhelming sadness all of his siblings' eyes held. They wanted nothing more than to talk him out of it, but they all knew that there was no point when it came to Caroline.

"I love you Nik" cried her sister, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." He said as he hugged her back. He then apologized to all of them:

"I'm sorry for what I have done to all of you". They all answered he was forgiven and hugged him one by one.

"Always and forever" Rebekah reminded them. And, they all said it back in chorus (Bonnie put aside of course.)

"Bonnie, it's been a pleasure." He said. She smiled in return, at first she hated him, but he had changed thanks to Caroline and he could have been a friend of hers if they had had more time.

"Take care" He said to everyone, and bowed before he left.

He did not wanted to be weak in front of his family, a lonely tear made its way down his cheek nonetheless, the second he had been out of sight.

Back inside, the siblings were all proposing plans to save him from their fathers: they had made him believe they would listen and not try anything, which had been a simple task (for their brother was quite insecure about feelings). Anyway, if they tried to reassure him than they wouldn't let Mikael kill him, he would have ordered them to do just that because he feared for Caroline's life.

However, a plan was difficult to come up with, for their father could only be killed by a white oak stake and he was the only person possessing one at the moment. Plus, they couldn't go with him and try to overpower Mikael, as the stupid spell would prevent them from doing so. They were seeking for a rescue plan nonetheless, not ready to let Nik die, even if he had not always been the perfect brother.

_(Back to when Mikael had just left with Caroline, in the Gilbert home)._

Mikael had left Elena's house so fast that she did not even get enough time to register what had been going on, taking Caroline with him against her will. Once the compulsion was totally off, Elena felt disoriented and could not remember what had happened to her in the lapse of time when it was in effect.

The door had fortunately remained open and Stefan, who had been waiting outside since Mikael's arrival, rushed through it and into the house; wanting to check on his precious Elena.

"Are you okay?" He instantly asked her with a voice full of concern.

"Mm, in fact I feel a bit strange." She answered, still confused.

"You've been compelled Elena, I'll explain it all to you later." He informed, relief washing over him that his love was alright.

Though, the guilt soon took the relief's place when he thought about what he had done to Caroline and Klaus. Sure, he hadn't directly harmed them, still he wasn't dumb: Mikael had certainly not kidnapped the blonde to play cards. Klaus would probably get himself killed trying to save Caroline, for Mikael was in possession of a white oak tree stake. And for Caroline, she would either die too or live in pain after her newfound love would have been killed.

He had to do something that would help them, or he would never forgive himself. He thought about it hard, desperately seeking for a solution of some sort; however, nothing was coming and he thought that he should go to the boarding house, where Elena would feel safer, and that he would look for a solution back there.

In fact, he was not devoid of any plan, but the one he had was absolutely not sure to work as he wasn't even sure about what it exactly consisted in himself. Though, when the next morning came, he had not been able to come up with anything else and told himself it was better than nothing. So, he hurriedly went to Elena's room; and, as she was asleep, he gently shook her. When she was awake, he asked for her mobile phone, as he knew she still had Bonnie's number in it; and the brunette obliged, even if she did not really understand all of what was occurring at this precise moment, just out of her slumber.

Stefan sought for the witch's name and hit call. She answered on the third ring, preoccupied with the Originals' plan making but intrigued by why would the youngest Salvatore would call her.

"Hello?" The witch said.

"Bonnie, I have a plan to help Caroline and Klaus." She was going to cut him off and, sensing she would ask him how he knew about it, he continued: "that's my fault if he took Caroline but, he had Elena, I had no choice. But, I promise you can believe me: I really want to help them."

"Go straight to the point." She snarled, pissed off to no end with all this nonsense.

"When I woke Mikael up" he heard her gasp and said: "yes it was me, it's a long story, anyway. So, when I woke him up, there was another coffin beside him, exactly the same one… and I think it's the only person that could be powerful enough to kill Mikael... The thing which would be good is that it would have a surprise effect on Mikael who always think he's ahead of everyone when it comes to his plan, which would not be the case if any of us showed up. And I would need you to come with me in case the vampire in the coffin gets crazy when it wakes up and need an aneurism."

"Alright, but do you think this person is another of Mikael's children? because if it's the case, the plan won't work." The witch asked.

"If that person is who I think it is, then it won't be." He announced.

"Okay, come and pick me up at the Mikaelson mansion and we'll go." She declared before she hung up. She was a bit curious to know who he thought was in the coffin, though they had not the time to talk about it: if the person would help Care, it was all she needed to be sure of.

Kol, having overheard all the conversation insisted to go with her but she persuaded him not to, because there was a chance that the person in the coffin was of their time and would recognize them; so, it would be better if the person only saw Stefan and Bonnie.

All the originals resented Stefan highly for what he had done, but the first betray was out of revenge and the second was out of love: at least he had reasons for his acts.

Bonnie went outside to wait for Stefan, sensing that if he entered the mansion, he would maybe never exit it anymore.

When he arrived, she hurried into his car and they drove quickly to the old tomb where each Original had been laying at some point.

During the car ride, she tried to question him about who he thought was in the coffin; he did not want to tell her before he had the certitude, not wanting to give her false hope about the succeeding of the plan. She did not question him further about the matter.

They went inside the second they set foot in the cemetery, not losing any more time. Stefan prepared a blood bag to wake the original up. It was certainly an Original if it was possible to wake him up, because other vampires had not this chance. Bonnie simply hoped it wasn't another child of Mikael, or it would be of no help: he or she wouldn't be able to enter the museum where he was keeping Caroline in hostage. She also hoped it wasn't Esther; even though it was not probable for she should be definitely dead from what she had been told by the other Originals. Finally, she just hoped that whoever this might be would be able to save Caroline… and Klaus (because Bonnie knew he was her best friend's soul-mate).

Stefan used all of his strength to open the old coffin where lied the last Original they had yet to meet.

**AN:**** Hey, so here it is. Any hypothesis about who the mysterious original could be? I'll be delighted if you let me a review, so have at it lovely readers. Have a nice day (or night whatever).**

**See you soon, **

**Claire.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**** Hey, here is the new chapter; I hope you'll all like it. Thanks to the guests, ****Hellomarthamay****, ****beverlie4055****, ****Sci-fi Christian**** and ****Cici**** for their reviews. Thanks to the alerts and favorites too, **

**Enjoy dear readers, see you at the end.**

The coffin opened slowly under Stefan's pressure and Bonnie was surprised to be greeted by the sight of someone she had never seen before. It was not Esther, neither was it Tatia; it was, in fact, a man.

"Stefan?

_Yes?

_Who the hell is that guy?

_We'll know in no long."

With that, the vampire fetched a blood bag he had brought with them and made the blood slide into the man's mouth.

The desiccated man jolted awake with a gasp and stared at the witch and vampire in front of him. Quickly recovering from his prolonged sleep, he asked suddenly:

"What year are we in?

_2012.

_Hell, I slept for almost ten years."

Stefan told the man that they needed his help to save Niklaus from Mikael, knowing it would work instantly and that they had not the time to discuss anything right now. They exited the tomb and sped to the airport. The Original didn't protest, far too delighted to go out after a decade of rotting in a stupid box.

When they were on board, on their way to London, Bonnie decided to cut in and asked for the man identity.

"I'm Kaleb.

_Well, it is not really helping, the witch retorted.

_You are Niklaus's father right? Stefan questioned.

_I am, indeed, how would you know?

_When I saw the coffin, I understood there was one more Original we hadn't been acquainted with and it only seemed logical that he was Klaus's father since Mikael has also been turned when his children became vampires. The younger Salvatore explained.

_May I ask who put you there? Bonnie demanded, dumbfounded to be with the hybrid's father right now. It seemed that, finally, Klaus wasn't the only Original hybrid anymore; since the werewolf side had to come from his father.

_It was Mikael, isn't it obvious?

_To be honest, I thought you'd have been in this coffin for far longer…like since you became a vampire or something. Stefan informed, confused.

_I'm going to explain it all. When Niklaus was born, Mikael knew that I had to be the father, since I was a close friend to Esther. So, he went to me and said that if I didn't back off, he would hurt the child. Yes, it's vile and cruel, but yet again: the man is crazy so it is not really surprising coming from him. So I left, and I ran into him about ten years ago; I was drunk, as often since I had to leave my child and I started to fight with him. Though, in the state I was in, I was easily defeated and well… desiccated. He told them the story with a faraway look, still not over having had to abandon Niklaus, if it was possible to get over it.

_That is awful, Bonnie remarked compassionately. She was starting to look at Klaus's story differently after that.

_Yes, even more since, from the reason I am here, I believe the bastard hurt my son even after I had left and he's continuing to do it. Kaleb said through greeted teeth.

_ I think it better if we let Niklaus give you more details… Well, for that we still have to save him… and Caroline. Stefan announced.

_Who is Caroline?

_ She is a friend of us, and your son's girlfriend. Bonnie explained.

_Oh", was all Kaleb answered before he got lost in his thoughts once again and the flight was spent in silence.

To be honest, Kaleb was quite shocked to learn that his son had a girlfriend. He had heard rumors of the big bad Klaus over the centuries and couldn't stop to blame himself for it. He understood that he had lacked a father figure and that Mikael had been a horrible one to him. Throughout the years, he had wanted many times to try and find Niklaus, but what would he say to him? 'Hey, by the way, I am your father' He would never forgive him for his departure, even if Kaleb thought it would protect him at the time. The wrong had been done and there wasn't anything he could do about it anymore; plus, Klaus wasn't known to be forgiving from what he had heard.

However, today would be the day he got to meet his son after a millennium and, even though he doubted about how Niklaus would react, he was happier than he had ever been. And he was also worried that they'd arrived too late, which was a strange mix of emotions.

While they were still in the plane, Nik's one had just landed in London and he ran to the airport's exit and vampire sped to the National Gallery, where Mikael was keeping the love of his oh so long life.

He immediately entered the museum, where obviously nobody but him would be, for Mikael had compelled people to stay outside.

Once he found them, his heart broke at the scene displayed in front of him: Mikael was waiting for him calmly in the middle of the room, while Caroline was in a corner of the room, in what looked like a state of terrible pain.

"That's it, I'm here Mikael, now let her go. Nik nearly growled at his step-father.

_Oh no way, we wouldn't want your little girlfriend to miss the show! He let out an evil chuckle that made Nik sick to his stomach.

_No way she is staying here! Who tells me you're not going to kill her too after I've died. Nik remarked.

_Well, you'll have to take the risk boy; saying that, Mikael went to Caroline and held her against the wall by her throat, which made her whimpered. Whether you'll take the risk or I kill her now anyway, it's up to you. He was holding a stake in his other hand and held it nearer the blonde's heart.

_No, stop! Nik yelled, tears forming in his blue eyes. Though, he wouldn't cry in front of that bastard. So, he stood his ground and refused to show his weakness (love was a vampire's greatest one as he often said).

_I'm glad you decided to come to your senses, boy." And Mikael started to approach him slowly, like a predator approached his prey (and that was what Nik was at the moment).

He positioned the stake over his step-son's heart; he would have liked to play with him a tad longer, though he wouldn't risk to be interrupted like the last time: now was the time for him to die. However, he stopped for a second and talked loudly, in order for Caroline to hear him:

"In fact, I have a better idea. Your little girlfriend will kill you; won't it be much more fun that way? He had a mischievous glint in his psychopath's eyes.

With that in mind, he flashed Nik and himself to where Caroline was and put the stake in her hands. She was shaking her head; the tears flowing down her cheeks, her nerves couldn't support any more of this awful situation.

But Nik talked to her soothingly:

_Do it sweetheart, do it. And then, you run as fast as you can.

_I can't Nik, I can't kill you. She whispered.

_Yes you can, you have no choice love." He answered her with a sad and apologetic look, it was his fault after all if she was now involved with Mikael.

She was doing as if she would do as she was asked; though, at an inch from Nik's heart, she changed the stake's direction and tried to stab Mikael. It was a foolish move because he moved in time for it to avoid his target and he was just stabbed in the stomach. He took the stake out and went to pin the blonde to the wall and kill her himself. However, he was stopped by a paralyzing pain in his neck.

**AN:**** Oh, so how was it? I hope I'll have plenty of reviews and like that you'll have the next chapter quickly. I know this one is shorter than usual, but I wanted to let it there (it's a cliffhanger after all ^^). Oh and I was surprised to see that one of the Guests had found out about who the Original was, well done ;). Have a nice day (or night). **

**See you soon, **

**Claire.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**** Sorry for the delay, I did not see the time went by (which doesn't happen when there's school, of course ^^). I'd like to thank all the reviewers, you guys are great readers! ****Mamouti****, ****KahlanDarcy****, the guests, ****JaneA0202****, ****Hellomarthamay****, ****beverlie4055**** and ****tearsofthestarz****. **

Thanks to the alerts and favorites too.

Caroline was waiting for the pain to come, though it never did. Mikael stopped abruptly, letting out a scream that Caroline was sure could be heard from outside.

A vampire was standing behind him with his fangs sunk deep in his throat. Nik didn't lose one second and took advantage of his step-father's pain to steal him the stake and to plunge it through his heart. Nik did not know who the man was either; though, unlike Caroline, he understood immediately that he was a hybrid, because his bite had injured Mikael (even if it wouldn't have killed him, for he was an Original).

He was tempted for a moment to pin the man to the nearest wall to ask him for answers, because he wasn't one of his hybrid, obviously, and he should have been the only one Original hybrid. However, he just looked at the guy quizzically, not saying anything: even if it was strange, he had saved Caroline's life, and Nik would be grateful for that all his life (and that should be a long time).

He went directly to the blonde after he'd ended her torturer's life. He placed his wrist in front of her, hoping she would drink, which she gladly did, relieving once more in his fabulous taste.

"Thank you." She whispered and she hugged him tightly, extremely relieved to be able to do so after both their lives had been threatened.

"You're very welcome sweetheart." A few more tears, happy ones this time, fell from her eyes at the sound of his voice. Worried about it, Nik brushed them away and held her tighter.

"I love you so much, Nik."

"Me too, Caroline, me too…"

Kaleb had left at that, not wanting to disturb the lovers' reunion. Bonnie and Stefan, who stayed outside, waiting for news about what had happened, literally jumped on him when he passed the door.

"Calm down, everything is fine, Mikael is dead and my son and your friend are alright." He announced immediately, seeing their worried sick faces.

"Oh thank god." Bonnie let out, now stress free after all the recent craziness.

"You should call Kol and tell everyone that they're okay." Stefan advised.

"I will do it right now." She agreed and took her cellphone out of her bag, she then distanced herself from the men a bit, for privacy (she'd be talking to Kol, he could be very unpredictable sometimes and she didn't want them to overhear anything embarrassing).

When she was far enough, Stefan decided to start a private conversation with Kaleb about Klaus (Stefan felt guilty that he had nearly been the cause of the hybrid's death, because he had compelled him to forget their time together decades ago).

So, feeling that he owed him something, he had in mind to reconcile him with his father.

"What will you do now?" The young vampire asked to the Original.

"I was planning on leaving right now." He answered, seeming pretty defeated.

"Just like that, you'll leave him after all this time separated from him? He is your son damn it!" Stefan was shocked. Sure, talking to someone who had hundreds time his strength was quite the bold move… but he had to try everything that was in his power (which wasn't much, but still).

"He looks happy with your friend, she's the end of his misery and I don't want to bring it back to him. I will just bring bad memories back. Plus, what would he want to do with someone like me? Clearly, I'm not really the idea people have of a great father figure." He explained.

Stefan was now indignant about the man's speech: "Seriously? Excuse my French, your excuse sucks, it's lame. He may be happy now, but he would be even more if he had you. Plus, I'm a hundred percent sure you'd be a far better father figure to him than Mikael was."

"You're certainly right. But, what can I say to him? 'I'm sorry'? It's far from being good enough after a thousand years of absence."

The two vampires continued their little talks, not knowing that, in fact, Nik and Caroline were behind the museum's door, hearing everything. They were going to go out when they heard Stefan talking to another man, that they understood was the man who had saved them earlier.

Nik couldn't believe his ears: they had just overheard the end of the conversation, but the words 'father figure' and 'a thousand years of absence' were enough for him to understand who the hybrid truly was.

Caroline glanced apprehensively at him and the shock was clearly written on his face. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly, trying to drag him outside. She was persuaded that he had to meet his father, and she also knew that he would not do it if she wasn't taking the initiative.

"Reassure me, you don't want me to go outside when he's here." He whispered, not wanting their savior to notice them.

"HE is your father, for the record, and yes: you'll go outside and see him." She instructed on the same hushed tone.

"You'll pay for this one love." He nearly growled.

"Yeah, I'd like to see the day. Come on, stop being a child." She scolded, before she dragged him outside, succeeding this time around.

He scoffed, but found her commanding tone very attractive nonetheless. He brought her body to his and went for a passionate kiss, to give himself courage… and also because he wanted to since he saw her that day.

"That won't prevent you from exiting your hiding place you know." She grinned, with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"I do not hide!" He wanted to keep his reputation of Big Bad wolf, though the skepticism he was reading on his girlfriend's face told him he wasn't succeeding. He sighed and accepted to follow her outside.

Bonnie was at the point to hang up on Kol as she had just finished to tell him everything. However, she saw Klaus and Caroline go out of the museum.

"Oh my god Kol, your brother is about to meet his real father." The youngest Mikaelson was rendered speechless at that.

She observed what was happening to tell him about it.

Stefan was the first to notice Klaus and Caroline as Kaleb had his back to the Gallery. Though, he heard them and instantly turned around.

Father and son stood there, unable to utter a word and, knowing that neither of them would say anything, Kaleb decided to take a chance and to embrace Nik fatherly. He was surprised by the sudden move, though he hesitantly hugged back after a moment. The lonely tear that was making its path on Kaleb's cheek was highly contrasting with his gigantic smile. He had never been this happy; he just got his son back now that Mikael's threatening had taken end with him.

Nik, on the other end, had mixed feelings: a part of him was, of course, relieved to see that he had a father who loved him (which was proving Mikael wrong), but another part of him was disappointed… not because he was hoping for a better father but because they had wasted a millennium apart from each other. It wasn't disturbing him much before because he had never seen his father and was persuaded he was long dead; however, seeing him made him and his absence all too real to bear. Nik pushed the thoughts aside, to dwell upon the past would not bring anything positive.

While father and son were reunited, Caroline was talking with Stefan and learnt more about Kaleb. Knowing that he had nowhere to go after he'd been desiccated, she decided to talk to Nik about asking him to stay at the Mikaelson's.

Bonnie was still on the phone with Kol and squealed:

"They are hugging! never thought I'd see the day." Seriously, the sight was certainly something! The big bad hybrid that had caused havoc in their lives was hugging his newly discovered father.

When the men separated, Caroline took Nik's hand once again and they distanced themselves to talk about what had occurred.

"Nik, don't you think we should ask him to stay with us?" This question made Caroline realize that she was considering Nik's home like hers, which he noticed too and he smiled at it. However, he stopped smiling after he had registered the words and asked:

"Why should we do such a thing? I mean, he's my father but I don't know him." It still made him feel extremely weird to talk about his father that he didn't know was still living until a couple of minutes ago. Though, he did not think that he should be living with him, it would be awkward. It would be better if they would say each other a few words already, but Nik didn't know what to say. He had never been good at expressing his feelings (and his lack of a father figure was certainly responsible for it).

"We should do such a thing because Mikael desiccated him ten years ago, so now he hasn't got a home anymore." The blonde explained calmly, with pleading eyes.

Nik knew very well that he could never resist her puppy dog face and obliged: "Fine, but you ask him."

Caroline smirked proudly at the power she had over him and thanked him with a peck on the lips. She's playing innocent, I can't believe it! Nik thought.

They came back to Stefan and Kaleb, who had been joined by Bonnie while they were negotiating and Caroline informed her lover's father:

"You can go with us to Mystic Falls if you want, and Nik's home has plenty of guestrooms, right Nik?" He contented to nod and Kaleb understood it was Caroline's idea, though Niklaus hadn't completely disagreed, and it took that as a good point: there was still a chance for them. That's why he answered:

"I would be delighted to." And he smiled at the bubbly blonde, Niklaus had great tastes in women it seemed; and he was glad he'd found happiness despite how Mikael had treated him during his childhood.

With that, the group went to the airport, and took the first flight to Virginia. This journey was far lighter than the one to London, now that everyone was safe. Nik and Caroline passed the flight side by side, kissing every twenty seconds; which was the reason why Stefan and Bonnie took their seats next to Kaleb, not wanting to watch the two being all lovey-dovey.

**AN:**** Hey, so tell me what you thought about it, it'll make my day. Talking about a day, have a good one, (or a night, anyway). **

**See you when I'll see you, **

**Bye, Claire.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**** A big thanks to the reviewers (you are the reason I still post after all). Here is the new chapter, mainly Klaroline and Kenett (including the Mikaelson's reunion with their dear brother).**

**KahlanDarcy:**** hey, thanks. Sorry, the bonding between Nik and his father isn't for this chapter but I think the next one will mainly be about them. Though, for my defense, we know Nik wouldn't instantly be super friendly with him that would be too simple. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. **

**JaneA0202:**** Thank you, they will talk; but not right now, I think it'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Daryl and Naomi xxx:**** Glad you like it this much; I hope it'll remain this way. **

**Hellomarthamay:**** Thanks for the review, yes he is, I wanted a family reunion xD. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Angel1725:**** Thank you, you will know soon, but this chapter is more about their return in mystic falls, and Klaroline. The reunion will be next chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter anyway. **

**Beverlie4055:**** Thanks, I'm glad you love it, enjoy.**

**Sci-fi Christian:**** Hey, thanks a lot for your enthusiasm, here is the new chapter, which I hope will be to your taste. **

**Thanks to the alerts and favorites. And also, I'm sorry for the delay, but for the record I'm writing you a chapter today even if the weather is wonderful (which really does not happen often where I live, I hope it'll last till tomorrow, so I can go to the beach ^^). Here, I finished rambling xD. **

**Enjoy dear readers, see you at the end.**

Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Kol were still waiting for Nik, all seated on the couch, in the living room. Kol had finished talking to Bonnie a few minutes ago and he had informed his brothers and sister that they were about to meet their brother's father (sure, it sounds strange written like that), and Elijah being himself was trying to keep everything under control:

"So, we have to be polite and welcoming, right Kol?" Once his brother had scoffed and rolled his eyes, Elijah went on with his speech: "We have to do everything to avoid making things awkward, as we know that Nik is not really at ease with feelings."

Rebekah giggled and that caused her a glare from Elijah: "Sorry, but it has to be the biggest understatement ever."

It wasn't the perfect moment to laugh but it was like a nervous break-down, Rebekah was so relieved that Nik had survived and she needed to release the tension she had accumulated.

That was when the doorbell rang, and Elijah let out a sigh, persuaded that what he had said would be of no use. Rebekah squealed like a little girl and got up to open the door. Behind it was Stefan, Bonnie and a man she didn't know. She raised an eyebrow and asked, confused:

"Where's Nik?"

To which Stefan answered,

"He will probably arrive; he was too occupied kissing Caroline." And the blonde rolled her eyes. Here they all were, worrying for him, afraid he would die, and it seemed as if he didn't give a damn.

He proved her wrong when he rushed inside a few seconds later, embracing her in a tight hug. This time, even his brothers offered a hug, relieved that he was alright.

Stefan watched them in awe as he had never seen them act like the family they were. Kaleb, on the other hand, felt a bit out of place and started to think it wasn't the best idea he ever had to accept Caroline's offer, as he would probably be view like an intruder.

After they had finished their little reunion, Kaleb cleared his throat in discomfort and Nik, hearing that, knew that it was time for him to make presentation, which he kind of dreaded.

"Hum… So, everyone: meet Kaleb; who is, as you know, my father. Kaleb, here is my sister Rebekah, my older brothers Finn and Elijah, and my younger and most annoying one Kol."

"I love you too Nik." Kol winked at his brother.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Kaleb said tentatively, with a small smile.

"As is it for us, we were really curious about you." Assured Elijah, with his usual politeness, before Kol added teasingly:

"Yes, that's for sure. We all wanted to know who Nik's father was as our brother is quite the character."

"Shut up Kol." Surprisingly, it wasn't Nik who had spoken, but Caroline.

"Thank you love, it's a very good idea." His lover complimented her. Then, they looked into each other's eyes as if they could read the soul behind them.

"Oh, you two get a room; you're practically eye-fucking." Joked Finn, who was silent until that, and it was better than saying things like that, if you asked his brother (the one who was 'eye fucking' the girl of course).

"That's it; we'll follow your advice Finn, if you don't mind showing Kaleb his room while I go to my house with Klaus to fetch some new clothes." Caroline requested, surprising Nik once more.

Finn nodded dumbly, not prepared to this response. He waved at Kaleb to make him follow him upstairs; while Caroline was leading Nik outside. Rebekah and Elijah were alone with Stefan (because Kol and Bonnie had already gone to the former's room, of course). There was a tension filled silence as Rebekah's eyes were throwing daggers to Stefan. Elijah, aware of their eventful past, decided to leave them alone for a while, in order to let them smooth things out (even if it was doubting it was what would occur during his absence).

"I have to go, I wouldn't want to interfere in your, eh, relationship." He declared.

"Yes, never mind" was the only response he got from his sister, who never stopped glaring at the younger Salvatore, he gulped down (the blonde could be frightening when she was up to it, really).

Elijah just went to Kaleb, Finn having retreating to his room. Meanwhile, Kol was preparing to ask something to Bonnie, something very important to him.

"Huh, Bonnie darling?" he asked her to retrieve her attention from her book. She looked up, nodding for him to continue.

He coughed nervously and stammered, looking down:

"Well, I w-was thinking that we… I mean you… could move your things here…" Seeing how stressed he was, usually being all cocky and arrogant, she giggled and asked tentatively:

"Are you asking me to live with you Kol?"

"Yeah… basically" she didn't say anything more and he tried to convince her, taking her silence for a sign of her reluctance to accept his offer:

"You see, I thought that it would be more practical… plus it wouldn't change a lot, as you almost live in this house already. And I know my siblings can be annoying and all, but I thought you'd be okay with them." He explained, struggling with words, trying to find more reasons to make her move in with him.

"Don't fret Kol, of course I want to live with you." He instantly relaxed and a giant grin replace his frown on his handsome features. "And, for your siblings, they are less annoying than you are." She teased.

He scoffed: "Sure" and he kissed her.

She broke the kiss just to annoy him a tad more: "you were so cute; being flustered and all."

"I wasn't flustered." He defended himself with fervor; it made her laugh in spite of herself:

"Right" she conceded, and Kol didn't buy it at all. Noticing her boyfriend's skepticism, Bonnie did the only thing she knew would be working:

"I love you Kol." And she kissed him into oblivion.

He moaned and whispered:

"I love you too darling" and went back to kiss her.

Elijah was talking to Kaleb, who was worried that Nik would want nothing to do with him, as he didn't really seemed enthusiastic to let him stay in his home. Elijah reassured him, noticing that the Original looked conflicted during their conversation:

"You have to know that Nik isn't used to deal with his feelings or other people in general. Even with us, he had had rough paths through the centuries and, Caroline is the first exterior person I've seen him letting enter his life. Though, you're his father and I'm sure that, you just need talking and time."

"I hope you're right. And, it's my fault after all is Nik is so closed up." He deadpanned.

"No, it's not. It's Mikael's fault." Elijah corrected.

"Sure, but I should have been there to protect him"

"You thought your departure would prevent Niklaus from being hurt; you couldn't know Mikael wouldn't respect his part in the bargain. Blaming yourself will be of no use, the past isn't important, to make up for the waste of time is." Elijah replied, with his wisdom (it was sometimes unnerving his siblings, however: it could be more than useful in some situations).

Caroline and Nik were cuddled on the blonde's bed after she had finished packing things to bring at Nik's. Caroline was trying to get him to talk, but she had no such luck.

"Maybe we could go to the cinema tomorrow?"

"Okay"

"What do you think we should watch?"

"It's up to you, love." He said calmly and unenthusiastically.

"Come on Nik, why do you look so defeated, are you not happy that Mikael's dead? Aren't you happy that you got me back?" She asked, separating herself from him to look at his face while she talked.

He sighed: "Of course I'm happy sweetheart; I don't know what I would do without you." He assured.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just tired love. I mean, all sorts of awful things happened to us in a short time and it has been exhausting. I know I probably deserve it, but you don't…" He looked at the bed sheets, not daring to look at the blonde's eyes.

"Oh no, we already talked about that and don't you dare try to get rid of me again!" She exclaimed.

Seeing the hurt on her face, he knew she didn't get his point: "I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'm just so sorry you've had to go through all this shit because of me."

He had promised himself he would never let anyone hurt her; and yet again, he had the impression he was the one doing just that.

"It's not your fault, okay? I'm here with you because I want to and it's not going to change anytime soon, so let down."

"Alright"

"Oh; and talking about all the shit that happened, you'll talk to your father right?" She questioned.

He clenched his jaw and looked away from her once again, that's how she knew she'd hit a nerve:

"Nik" She insisted.

"I'll do it, just… I need time to accept the idea." He admitted.

"The idea of having a father you mean?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, of course when you say it like that it seems ridiculous, but I've never really had a father, so it's kind of new to me." He explained.

"Okay, we'll make a deal. As it is nearly night time, we'll stay in my house, and tomorrow, you will talk to your father." The blonde proposed.

Nik wasn't thrilled about the father-son conversation, though the perspective of a night with Caroline was eclipsing it far away in his thoughts.

"Deal" was all he said, and they remained glued on the bed, enjoying each other's present.

They were watching a movie, and there was a moment when Caroline totally stopped to think about it and let her thoughts wandered. In fact, she was thinking about Nik, and knew that it would certainly lead to some interesting things. She thought about his blonde locks which she lost her hands in, about his own hands on her body, about his soft red lips on hers…

She had had enough thinking and wanted to go through with the practice. She turned her head towards him and they locked gaze. That was when he saw her full of desire eyes, he nearly lost it right then and there.

He didn't get the chance to say anything as the beautiful blonde's lips were on his. He responded to her fiery kiss, and soon enough, their tongues were engaged in a merciless battle for dominance. He had no idea about what had gone through her, but he was far from complaining about it.

Then, without breaking the kiss, he felt her hands tugging at his shirt and understood where she was going with that.

"Are you sure you want to do this Caroline." He asked, praying that she would answer affirmatively.

"I've never been quite that sure about anything." She then whispered in his hear, in her playful mode: "you're all I want." And it made him shiver with desire.

"I love you." He said, before resuming kissing her.

"I love you too." She said against his lips.

With that, his shirt went off, as did the rest of their clothing, right after. Both had had sex in their existences, however: it was the first time they made love. That night was one of passion, they forgot all the problems they would have to face in the morning, this night was about showing their love for each other, and that's exactly what they did.

**AN:**** Here it is, and the talk with Kaleb will have to wait for the next chapter, because my cheesy side needed it to finish here xD. I hope I'll have plenty of reviews and I also hope you'll have a good day (or night).**

**See you soon, **

**Claire. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**** Hey, sorry, it has been quite a long time. However, here is the new chapter which I decided to write today as school starts tomorrow. I hope you are not fed up with the wait and that you'll like the new chapter:**

**Hellomarthamay:**** Thanks for your review, yes she is and a new couple is introduced in this chapter which I think will be the last before the epilogue. Enjoy.**

**Piratejessieswaby:**** thank you, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

**Beverlie4055:**** Thank you, here is the new chapter.**

**Sci-fi Christian:**** Thank you very much, I'm happy that you like it so far, I thought that the lack of drama would be a problem for the readers but it seems to be okay (I'm tired of drama, can't those poor supernatural creatures get a break? They deserve to be happy right? I am rambling again, and I'm cheesy… again) Anyway, enjoy.**

**Guest:**** Thanks, here comes the awkward talk mwa-ha-ha (it doesn't really look like evil, but never mind lol). Enjoy.**

**Enjoy the chapter, dear readers.**

In the morning, Caroline and Nik hadn't slept at all and the blonde said:

"So, here is the plan, you'll go and talk to your father while I stay here and sleep, waiting for you to join me."

"I love this plan sweetheart, you can't even guess how simpler it will be to talk to Kaleb knowing I'll get to come back to you right after."

"What you just told me was so cheesy." She giggled.

"That's what you do to me love." He admitted.

They started kissing again and she stopped after a few minutes, with a heavy sigh:

"Just leave or you never will. Plus, the faster you leave, the faster you come back."

"I guess you're right." He said getting up and gathering his clothes.

When he was fully dressed he gave her a last peck on the lips before he left using his vampire speed, not without reminding her that he loved her.

"I love you too!" She screamed, before he was too far away to hear her.

At the Mikaelson's Finn, Elijah and Kaleb were the only ones up, as Rebekah needed her 'beauty sleep' and Kol and Bonnie were recovering from their night (hum, it seems that Nik and Caroline weren't the only one who had a busy night).

Things were going quite alright as Elijah made small talk with Kaleb, preventing things from getting awkward. When Nik barged into the kitchen, Elijah got up, declaring:

"We were just leaving, right Finn?"

Finn, in his usual morning daze, mumbled: "But… I did not finish my breakfast."

"Finn" Elijah scolded, throwing a glare in his direction.

His older brother just rolled his eyes and followed him outside, where they sat on the porch.

He then turned to Elijah and said:

"And now we're on the porch, in our pajamas, could that get even more ridiculous?"

The other Original did not even bother to respond to this.

Nik sat down in front of his father and waited, not really knowing where to start. He was internally praying for him to start talking before he did, and he seemed to hear his prayer somehow.

"You know Niklaus, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I thought it was safer for you if I left… I was, obviously wrong…"

He stayed silent for a while, and then he replied:

"It is okay… I guess I'm not the perfect son either. Who would want to be a monster's father?" He shrugged as if it was no big deal and glanced down, his thought going far away.

He was awoken from his trance when Kaleb ordered calmly but firmly, pausing at every word for them to sink in:

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. Sure you made mistakes, but who wouldn't have having lived your life. You had a horrible step-father, he made you believe that no one would ever love you, but he was wrong, I love you and don't ever forget that."

Nik flinched at that; nobody had ever talked to him like that, like a father would. For once in his life, he didn't mind to be scolded like a child because he was this man's child and a strange feeling invaded him as if he just realized it at that moment.

"Will you stop thinking so low of yourself?"

Nik only nodded weakly, not trusting his voice right then and… he wasn't entirely convinced but he would try.

"So, now that this has been taken care of, talk to me about your girlfriend, Caroline is it?"

A smile instantly graced his lips at the mention of her name; she had that much power over him.

They talked about her for a little while, Kaleb knew she was really important to him, as she was his first serious relationship since he was human… and this was a very long time ago. Later, Nik told Kaleb he had to come back to Caroline and that they would certainly see each other for lunch, he left, feeling like a weight had been taken off his chest.

After he'd left and Finn and Elijah had come back inside to get dressed, Stefan came by and asked for Rebekah, Kaleb screamed her name from the bottom of the stairs and winked at Stefan, having a little idea about the reason he wanted to talk to her for.

She got down and asked (or more barked):

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you left before I mustered enough courage to do it." He admitted, quite embarrassed, however, he needed to clear things with her once and for all.

"So, you wanted to talk, talk" she ordered, still very mad at him for having betrayed her brother.

"Well, I'm here to ask for your forgiveness, I betrayed Klaus and I'm sorry, you certainly think I don't deserve it and that's why I'll try and make it up to you." At the beginning of his sentence, she was glaring at him, now she was just frowning and after a few other seconds, she sighed dramatically and declared:

"Well, I guess I should forgive you, you did help him in the end. Though, you have to know that I will not get all nice and kind immediately, I need a little time. Anyway, I am willing to hear you out and to accept your presence from now on."

"Well, I guess it is a good start… Well, I have to go. See you."

"Yes sure, you're going to see Elena right?"

"Mm, in fact, I'm not with her anymore. I'm going to see Damon and his new girlfriend."

"Oh, it's good to see you managed to move on."

He just smiled, and left. Rebekah was happy to have an opportunity to get her old friend back. She was the only one believing (or trying to) that he was just that…a 'friend'. However, for now, that was what he was.

At lunch time, everyone gathered around the kitchen table they all talked like a real family, the Mikaelson were all welcoming to Kaleb and he instantly felt at home. They were discussing things and others and Finn joked:

"Thanks to Kol and Bonnie, I had trouble sleeping last night. Aren't you ever tired?"

Bonnie blushed and hid her face in her hands; Kol cleared his throat and started in a serious tone, which made everyone shut up:

"I have something to announce." He waited a little, for the effect and continued: "I asked Bonnie to move in and… she said yes!" He looked very enthusiastic and that made his brothers and his sister smile. Caroline, who was next to Bonnie, hugged her tight and whispered in her ear:

"I'm so happy for you."

Nik chuckled: "Congratulations baby bro. We all understand why you prevented Finn from sleeping now."

"Be serious Nik, our baby brother is growing up." Finn declared in mocked seriousness.

"That's great Kol" Rebekah simply said, emotion obvious in her tone. And Elijah contented to welcome Bonnie in the family.

Kol, surprisingly disliking having all the attention for so long, made distraction and asked:

"Well, a question remains unanswered and I'll ask it right now, Nik, Caroline lives here or not?"

His older brother choked on his food at the question, swallowed with difficulty and said:

"I guess… as she is here with me all the time and that nearly all her belongings are here… though I still didn't ask her. I was planning to ask her about it more… privately, you could say. But thanks to Kol (insert a playful glare) I'll do it right know." He paused and turned to Caroline: "Would you do me the favor of moving in?"

"Of course" they kissed and Rebekah made a face: "get a room you two".

"We have one, thank you very much" replied Caroline, excited to call Nik's room their room.

Kaleb pressed Nik's shoulder in an affective gesture and whispered: "congratulations son." It felt weird to Nik to be called like that, but in a pleasant way.

Elijah had to make a joke or he would go all emotional, which he never ever did:

"Well, someone else have something to announce while we're here? I don't know, Rebekah maybe? Have you got a new boyfriend that you wanted to talk to us about?"

He chose Rebekah to make the joke, because love was a touchy subject with Finn since Sage died.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said: "Don't try being funny 'Lijah."

"You hurt my feelings there, sister." He retorted in a fake pout, placing his hand on his heart in a dramatic gesture.

"Come on guys, you're so childish." Kol said and everyone stopped talking to look at him, he couldn't have said anything more ironic.

The rest of the lunch was spent in a rather playful mood and in the afternoon, Rebekah went to the Salvatore's, lying about it and pretending to go to the mall for the hundredth time in a month.

Elijah was kidding about a new boyfriend a few hours ago; little did he know that they would come to talk about it seriously sooner rather than later…

**AN:**** Here it is, I think I'll do one more chapter which will be an Epilogue and then let it there. Though, I'll certainly post one-shots that follow them through the years afterwards, it would be nice if you guys let me know if you'd be interested. Anyway, have a nice day (or night),**

**See you when I'll see you,**

**Claire.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**** Here is the epilogue, thank you to everyone who was interested in this story, to those who reviewed, who put this story in their favorites, who alerted it, I hope you'll like it.**

**Beverlie4055:**** Thank you. I'm happy that you love it.**

**Hellomarthamay:**** Thanks. Yeah, I think family is very important and Klaus won't forget his now that he has Caroline, but she will be part of it. I hope you'll like the epilogue, it's cheesy, but I can't help it.**

**Sci-fi Christian:**** Thank you very much, I'm so glad you like it that much, here comes the cheesy epilogue and I'll see about the one-shots. Well, enjoy.**

**See you at the end, enjoy your reading.**

_Two years (approximately) later:_

It was Caroline's birthday and Nik had asked Rebekah to go to the mall with her to buy a new dress (with his credit card of course, it was her birthday, after all) that she would wear in the evening. He would be staying home all day and cook a delicious dinner decorate the dining room with flowers and prepare her gift (or more like prepare himself to give her the gift… you'll understand what I mean later). He also had to ask everyone to let them alone for the night and he hoped they hadn't forgotten (he would kick them out if they had).

Kaleb was still living with the Mikaelson and was now very close to his son. Well, they were as close as they could be, as Nik wasn't very demonstrative (he was only with Caroline, and very rarely). As he had planned something very important, Nik needed to talk to Kaleb about it.

The latter was in the living room, watching a cartoon on television; he was always fond of them, which was kind of strange for a thousand years old, if you ask me about it (even if you don't, anyway). So, Nik went straight to the point: he sat down and told him, taking a little velvet box out of his pocket:

"I will propose to Caroline tonight."

Kaleb's eyes went wide and he said, his voice thick with emotion:

"It is great son, I'm so happy for you." And he hugged him.

When they separated, Nik saw that his father's eyes were red, and he used humor to cope with emotions before he became vulnerable himself:

"Oh come on Kaleb, don't cry, I will not kick you of the house just because I'm getting married. Well if she says yes."

"Ah, ah, very funny, I'm not crying, I've got something in my eyes." He defended himself, pressing his fingers on his eyelids.

"Yes, that's it; we'll do as if I believed you." He chuckled, putting his hand on his father's shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh shut up already. And of course she will say yes, I've never seen you two spending a night apart in two years."

"Thank you Kaleb." He never called him 'dad' because he couldn't bring himself to, it didn't feel natural. Not because he didn't consider him as his father, but because he never took the habit (he had never really been at ease about those things anyway). And Kaleb understood that perfectly, it was already far enough for him to live with his son and to get on well with him.

"I'll go and start to make dinner. So, it has been taken care of right, everyone has somewhere to go tonight?"

"Yes don't worry. Good luck Niklaus."

"Thanks, I think I'll be in need for it."

He came back to the kitchen and made her favorite dish and he baked a chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting and all sorts of chocolate things (yes, you got it, she loves chocolate). It would soon be time for her to come back; as it was nearly seven o'clock. He went to Kol's room and told him and Bonnie that it was time for them to do whatever it was they needed to do; he did the same with Elijah and Finn. His father had left a few minutes ago and opted for the cinema (there wasn't much choice at an hour like that).

Nik waited, his family had left ten minutes ago or so when he heard the key in the lock. He was nervous for once in his life. Caroline entered the house alone, as she had dropped Rebekah at Stefan (yeah, that was it now, they were in love too). She was surprised when she spotted her boyfriend dressed in a fancy tuxedo and understood now why Rebekah wanted her to buy a new dress.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat, as she loved this kind of romantic attentions. She went to him and pecked him on the lips, saying:

"I'll go change and I'll come back."

She hurried upstairs and came back five minutes later… She prepared pretty quickly for once, eager to spend time with Nik.

She joined him in the living room and he extended his hand for her to take:

"Dance with me?"

She smiled and took his hand. They swayed slowly to a romantic tune and, after a few minutes, Caroline stopped, sensing he was tensed:

"What's the matter Nik?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on, say that to someone who'd believe you."

Truth to be told, he knew he wouldn't avoid this question, he was almost shaking from nervousness and she had her eyes fixed on him, as if she was trying to decipher his soul.

"Okay, I was planning to do that later, but I won't be able to eat anything if I don't do it now."

Okay, that was strange and caught her interest even more. She could have thought he wanted to break up if they weren't dressed so nicely. There was one other possibility… but she didn't dare think about it.

"Caroline, you're the most caring woman I've ever met. You're all I could ask for and even more, for all my life, there was something missing and I know today that it was you and I'm so glad I found out. You enlighten up everything wherever you are, as I said it to you two years ago: you're full of light. You made me a better person; anger and bitterness were all I had before you came into my life and now love is all there is. You're my best friend, my soul-mate, you're everything to me, and if you accept to spend the rest of your eternity with me, I promise to do all of what is in my power to make you happy. Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?" He had gotten on one knee during his speech and the tears were pouring down her face and it was contrasting with her gigantic smile, she managed to choke through the tears:

"It's a rhetorical question or something? Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much." He put the ring on her finger and they kissed for a long time before Caroline reluctantly separated herself from him and said:

"Not that it would be displeasing to stay here kissing you for hours, but it looks like you cooked us dinner and I wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste."

He sighed: "How thoughtful of you love." He kissed her one last time and they went to the kitchen hand in hand.

Kol and Bonnie's were at the latter's house and were having a more than serious discussion, you could say that they were about to make a life-changing decision (well it would mostly change Bonnie's life, though it would affect Kol's one too).

"Are you sure Bonnie?"

"I've never been surer about anything. I mean I'll do it anyway, because I love you, and we'd better do it before I look like a cougar."

"Bonnie…"

"Oh Kol, I'm telling you I'm sure, just do it. Isn't it what you want?"

"Of course it is what I want darling."

"So, do it, I'm asking you to."

"Alright, but let's make it romantic."

And this night was the night Kol turned Bonnie into a vampire, after they made love and shared blood. The witch who hated vampires only two years ago now became one, all for the love of an Original, her Original.

Rebekah had spent the night at Stefan's and, as they were cuddling up in the morning, she told him:

"Would it bother you to go at mine's in a few hours? I want to know how it went for Nik."

"How what went?" Stefan asked with a quizzical look.

"Well he was planning to ask Caroline to marry him."

"And Nik, as in your brother the Original hybrid told you that?" He asked, bewildered. He was having a hard time believing Nik would actually tell his nosy little sister about it, and then let her spend the afternoon with Caroline, who is one of her best friend.

"Well, in fact, I did fall onto the ring…" When she saw the knowing look on Stefan's face, she admitted: "Ok, I was looking into his things on purpose, because I went suspicious after he asked me to take Caroline out for shopping dress."

"Yeah, right, that's more like it."

She huffed and it only amused him more. He chuckled and kissed her, hoping to reduce her annoyance. She caved in; though, she still looked mad and he said:

"Come on, pouty face, we'd better go get dressed if we want to make it to your brother's before nightfall."

Around midday, everyone gathered at the Mikaelson's, because that was the time they said they would come back the day before. They entered and found Nik and Caroline in the kitchen, the former was cooking them lunch while the latter was sitting by the table.

Bonnie sat down next to her and asked:

"So how went your birthday?"

"Very well" she assured, and then she showed her best friend her ring. Bonnie wondered how she could have missed it with the size of the diamond.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy Care."

"I hope so, because I hope you'd be my maid of honor."

"Of course, I love you care." They hugged, and with that Caroline felt something was different.

"You did it!"

"Yes." Everyone turned to them, as discretion wasn't Caroline's number one quality, and a few minutes later, everyone knew about the new vampire and the wedding to come.

Nik instantly noticed that Rebekah was faking surprise and he threw a mocking glare in her direction. Things would never change and it was reassuring because the Mikaelson had had enough change for a lifetime: who would have guessed two years ago that Caroline would marry the man who was their enemy, that Bonnie would become what she hated the most at the time, and that Rebekah and Stefan would fall in love after all they went through during the twenties? None of them would have thought it would turn out like that, but none of them would change a thing.

They had all found what they thought was impossible for them to have: they had all found happiness.

**AN:**** Wow, that was so cheesy, but that's what the epilogue is there for right? Plus, Klaus had a spell casted on him; Caroline was rendered amnesiac by a psychotic witch, Mikael almost killed both of them and whatnot, so they deserve a happy ending and a cheesy one. So, here it is, it's finished. Thank you again to all those who reviewed this story or followed it or put it in their favorites. You guys rock. **

**See you when I'll see you,**

**Claire. **


End file.
